I'm Pretty But Not Easy
by angelisis7
Summary: A night out, sounds simple enough, unless of course you complicate it from the moment you get dressed.
1. Chapter 1

So this is another of Debs Challenges, she is a Goddess! Thank you so much for another fabulous storyline I bow at her complete awesomeness! Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. I'll just put my trademark warning for language and adult situations in now lol

This is another story that will explain itself as it goes.

**I'm Pretty But Not Easy**

**Prologue**

It had started off as a good idea. Get out and let loose while ditching her almost smothering personality and do it while she didn't look like herself.

That had been the plan, get dressed in something other than scrubs or workout wear, go from plain brunette to 'dazzling' blonde. Rumor said, they had more fun, so why not? A few drinks, what could possibly go wrong?

If she had attempted to go out looking and feeling like herself, she would have made it maybe five steps and then rushed back to her apartment, knowing how much work she had left to do, how much studying she still needed to do.

Most people, even those she called acquaintances , called her 'Ice Princess' behind her back and while more often than not, it didn't bother her, every once in a while, she needed to break away from her almost rigid studying and work routine and be someone else.

She remembered talking with her therapist after 'it' happened and how the woman told her, that going from one extreme to another, would be just as damaging and detrimental to her mental wellbeing as not changing. Elizabeth found she couldn't change in small increments, it was either go big or crawl under a rock and never have human contact again and honestly, after some days, that sounded really good.

So, she went from dancing on the razors edge of good girl slash bad girl, to almost puritanical. That didn't mean she didn't have fire flowing like lava through her veins, she simply chose when to allow that stronger side out.

Hence why she now found herself out and about as Carressa, the shy but confident woman with blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes, who looked ready for a good time, hopefully she could pull it off.

The bar wasn't a place she would normally frequent but the music was loud and the beat and drinks loosened her up some. She was shocked to find her body swaying to the music but immersed herself completely in her one night of freedom.

The men around her kept her heart at a steady beat, not quite fearful but not fully relaxed either.

Her mantra for the night was simple, 'breathe your safe'. She didn't know if she actually believed it, but a few more drinks and she didn't think she'd care.

Realizing she wasn't acting much differently than she normally did, she moved closer to a pool table where a group of good looking but rather intimidating men stood.

In front of one particularly stunning specimen of a man, who looked vaguely familiar, sat four shots of Tequila, walking up to him, she grabbed a shot and winked before tossing back the shot. Grabbing a second for good measure, Elizabeth graced him with a radiant if not slightly drunk smile before drinking that one too.

"Can I help you?"

"Just thought I should introduce myself, you looked a little lonely sitting here by yourself."

"I don't know the meaning of lonely. I have great friends, a great family and a woman on my arm every night. What makes you think you'd qualify?"

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't but you won't know till you give me a chance. Your all cocky swagger and cool indifference, you look like a man who always gets what he wants. Are you a surgeon, lawyer, doctor?"

"Doctor and I don't know how you can possibly call me cocky or indifferent, you don't know me."

"I don't know you yet, you mean. The names Carressa, I'm in town for one night, if you don't think I'm your type of girl, say so and I'll move on. I was just looking for some fun, if you're going to be a fuddy duddy, I can find my entertainment elsewhere."

"I'm Jason, a doctor and don't go getting in a snit, I didn't say we couldn't have fun. Just because I'm pretty; doesn't mean I'm easy."

Elizabeth's laughs shook her body and caused tears to form in her eyes. "A doctor with a sense of humor, how odd, wouldn't you say?"

She didn't wait for him to answer, she took the last of his shots and threw it back, feeling the liquid warm her belly and further cloud her already fuzzy senses. "Are we going to sit and talk all night or are you going to show me, how manly you are pretty boy?"

"I'll show you." Jason growled, throwing her over his shoulder. "Dom, Walker, I'll see you guys…later."

"Sure you will…you dog. Be safe!" Dom called to his retreating back.

Elizabeth's stomach threatened to revolt at his handling of her but the small part of her, that she had locked up nice and tight and stowed in the deepest recesses of her mind, broke down the wall, just slightly.

"Giddy up cowboy!" Elizabeth said, ruining her slightly serious tone when she giggled after slapping his ass.

"You're calling me cowboy; I'm not dresses as some redneck, backwater hick." Jason replied slight perturbed.

"You may not be a cowboy, but with an ass like that…save a horse ride a cowboy, big boy. Although, in this instance, I suppose it would be appropriate to say, Save a Nurse, Ride a Doctor." Elizabeth said, trailing her fingers over his long, long fingers of his hand. 'Mmm, I wonder if all of him is as well defined.'

Normally she wasn't a big lover of the caveman routine but the view from this angel was…delicious.

"The things I could do to an ass like that. Nibble, suck, lick, caress…mmm, that ass was made for loving."

Hearing a throat clearing above her, Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"See something you like?"

"Oh shit, I...I said that aloud didn't I? Just…too many drinks are cause for loose lips." Elizabeth said and then moaned at the image dancing in her mind.

"Do you need me to put you down?"

"No, no, I'm good. All good, will be better when we get where we are going."

"Are you going to get a move on or what? You are wasting moonlight and that is a shame. So, giddy up already!" Elizabeth said with a smirk and another giggle, perhaps she shouldn't have had quite so much to drink.

'Blondes really do have more fun.'

"Yes Ma'am." She heard him reply before she felt the sting of his hand on her pert ass and felt his pace increase.

**XxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

Since FF wouldn't allow me to post anything today, here's an extra chapter. Warning for language and adult situations. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews/favorites and follows!

**Chapter One**

Two and a half years is a long time, but it took her longer than expected to finish her schooling and then it took her almost six months to convince herself that she needed to go home to Port Charles.

"You ready to see our new home?"

When nothing but silence greeted her, she spared a quick glance behind her. 'Asleep, must be nice, I haven't had a decent night's sleep in months.'

It was pushing ten o'clock at night when she finally pulled up to the little cottage type house she had purchased.

It wasn't until she came to a stop in her driveway that she noticed practically every light in the place was blazing.

"What is going on?"

Thankfully, she saw the reason why coming through the front door, before she could properly work herself up into a fright.

"What?" She said to herself, again wondering if she had missed something.

"Are you going to get out of the car? We've been waiting for you to arrive for hours, what took so long?" Sarah asked, only a slight hint of attitude in her voice.

"Yeah Sis, what could have possibly taken so long?" Steven asked but softened his question with a hug.

"Hello Elizabeth, it is quite late, don't you think you should have planned this a little better? You weren't out having another one night stand were you?" Caroline enquired.

'She's my mother, I love her…she's not being a bitch, she's just…' Elizabeth tried to tell herself, but sometimes, her mother could make her feel like a child and a complete disappointment with a simple look.

"How's my little girl?" Jeff asked, while engulfing her in his fatherly hug.

There wasn't any place on earth that made her feel quite so at home or so safe. 'Well, there was that one time…nope not going to think about it.' She told herself firmly.

"Move out of the way!" Sarah griped at everyone.

"Sarah, would you relax, I'll get him. Why don't you and mom go inside and dad and Steven can grab our bags. I'll bring my little snuggle-bug. He doesn't like strange people when he first wakes up."

"Whose fault is it anyway, that we are practically strangers?" Carolyn asked her tone now had a slight bite to it.

"Yes, yes, it is my fault. How dare I even think about finishing school? You could have come to us, but then that would have meant you'd have to use some vacation time and we both know, that would never happen. Your vacations are for you to do a little DWB time…" Now it was Elizabeth's turn to sound a little bitter.

"We can't stay, so hurry up and wake the baby; we have work in the morning." Sarah said, trying in her own way to defuse the situation.

"Sarah, you will have to wait to see him until tomorrow. If I am lucky, he'll sleep through the night. I need to set up the house and get to bed myself, I start work tomorrow. You can stop by and see Grayson at the hospital daycare."

"Sarah, why don't you take your mother home, I'll be home shortly. I'm just going to help with the heavy lifting." Jeff asked his oldest daughter.

"I'm right here Jeff, don't treat me like a child." Carolyn chided him.

"Yes dear. I'll see you at home?"

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow Elizabeth. The Quartermaine's are looking forward to meeting you; your father has talked so much about you. They said they feel like they know you. Be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Yes mother. Thanks for coming, both of you. Sarah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Goodbyes and hugs were shared before just the three of them were left.

"I thought I was tired before I got here." Elizabeth said with a laugh, before bending down and scooping her almost two year old son out of the car.

Once Grayson was in his room and the night light turned on, she made her way back down the stairs.

"Dad, Steven, thank you for all your help. I would have fallen asleep half way through, if it wasn't for you."

"It was nothing. Leave organizing for another day; you look dead on your feet. Don't forget that you were invited to the Quartermaine's for dinner tomorrow night."

"I plan on it; my bed has been calling my name seductively for the last hour. I won't forget dad, I'll even make sure to wear something 'acceptable', wouldn't want to annoy mother so quickly."

"Cut her some slack, she's been working 36 hour shifts for the last month. What with the Sonny Corinthos running the mob, there are always injuries and deaths. I promise she'll be on her best behavior tomorrow."

"Now when you are talking best behavior, are you meaning regular people 'best behavior' or mom's a 'little less neurotic' behavior?"

With a laugh, Jeff replied, "Somewhere in between. Love you baby girl."

"Bye midge, maybe tomorrow you'll remember I exist."

"Steven, stop calling me midget!"

"I didn't, I called you midge as in…Mrs. Midge and her famous pie."

"You are quick on your feet Steven Lars, but I'm on to you."

"Love you, see you tomorrow." Steven said with a laugh, but cringed at being called Steven Lars.

After escorting them out, she made sure to lock her new house up tight and headed for bed. She had planned on showering first but the seductive, dulcet call coming from her bed, already had her eyelids fighting to stay open.

"After all, tomorrow is another day." Elizabeth quoted to the empty room.

Finished with her nighttime routine, Elizabeth crawled between the clean sheets. Burrowing deeply into the middle of the bed, a single thought following her down as she succumbed to exhaustion.

*Flashback*

She didn't give him the chance to get past the threshold, as soon as he set her on her feet; her fingers went to his pants and quickly divested him of the hindering cloth.

"My goodness, you are sculpted like a Greek God! When you aren't studying or working or whatever else you do, do you spend all your extra time in the gym?"

Unable to stop herself, she licked her lips as his cock grew, what looked like two sizes. "You know all the poets and writers of old, who try to capture what perfection looks like, they failed horribly. They should have just described you. You are perfectly proportionate." She bent at the waist to untie his boots and help ease his legs out of his pants and boxers.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him to the couch before gently pushing him to sit. "Your calves are so shapely; your thighs are like strong oaks, betchya these babies don't bend in a strong wind." Wanting to see more, she helped him remove his shirt, before tossing it somewhere behind her.

Taking his left foot in hand, she caressed the arch of his foot before following his long, lean leg to his groin.

She'd taken a couple art appreciation courses, trying to give herself a little more worldly knowledge.

She was flabbergasted, that sitting before her was a man more beautiful than all the paintings and sculptures of past and present.

Unable to deny herself the pleasure any longer, she slowly let her hands trail the hard length of his manhood. When unconsciously licking her lips pulled a breathy moan from him, she gave in to her desires.

She didn't have a clue as to what she was doing, but she was going to do her best and pray it was enough to please the man before her.

Her hands and fingers caressed his long length, while her mouth became intimately acquainted with the head, all while maintaining eye contact.

She watched his eyes roll back when she hit that sweet spot, she had heard and read about, but never seen or touched in person. His accelerated breathing convinced her, she was doing something right. Flicking her tongue over the little bundle of nerves caused his hips to thrust forward and push more of him down her throat. When she couldn't take any more, she slowly moved back to the head and then with a pop, let him out of her mouth.

Her tongue bathed every inch of his shaft, finding every spot that excited him, while her right hand stroked and caressed whatever she wasn't kissing and licking. Going back to his sweet spot, Elizabeth slowly let her tongue and lips worship the area. Her left hand slipped lower, massaging and caressing his balls.

She was about to exert a little more sucking power when Jason's hands came down her arms and pulled her body to his.

His lips plundered hers. Once granted access, his tongue dueled with hers, waging an erotic war of give and take.

Before she even realized it, her shirt was cast to the floor, quickly followed by her bra. When she felt his lips on her neck, she realized he found a sweet spot on her. Every time he licked, nibbled or sucked the soft skin right below her ear, she felt a zing of pleasure shoot to her center.

In her alcohol uninhibited mind, she couldn't wait any longer. For this one night, she was going to be wild and free.

"Please, I need you…"

"I need to be…"

They spoke at the same time; obviously they were both on the same page.

The rest of the night was a blur of highs and extreme highs. It was pleasure and ecstasy blurring the lines of coherent thought.

Every touch, every stuttered breath and clenching and flexing of hands and bodies, was another level of pleasure.

Elizabeth was exhausted bodily but mentally, she was alert and didn't think she'd be able to sleep for a month.

When he finally drifted to sleep, she knew there was only one thing she could do.

Quickly dressing, she cast a longing look back at the man, who had utterly and completely, rocked her world. She may forever be ruined for other men. How do you top the perfection of a single night, when there was no one like the one she had met this evening?

As she walked out of his penthouse, she pulled the wig from her head, tossing the pins that had held it securely, into her purse.

In her opinion, she had to agree, blondes really did have more fun. This was the best night of her life.

*End Flashback*

**XxXxX**

Elizabeth woke slightly in the early hours of the morning. Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat; her covers were twisted tightly around her body. Her skin felt overly sensitive and her nipples were hard enough to cut glass.

Her whole body thrummed with an exquisite sense of pleasure.

Not wanting to ruin the almost perfect moment, she struggled to cast herself back to sleep and back into the dream, that had obviously been fueled with great passion.

Sadly, she floated on the cusp of sleep, that moment where you were neither awake nor asleep, you just…were. At 5:30, she gave up trying to capture her now elusive dream and dragged her still overly aroused body to the shower. If she was fortunate enough, she'd be in and out before Grayson awoke.

'Hello Port Charles thanks for the welcome.' Elizabeth thought with a laugh. She could handle having those kinds of dreams every night.

**XxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everyone is surviving the cold, where it is hitting the hardest. I'm currently hibernating and trying to ignore the cold. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. Huge thanks for your reviews/follows and faves!

**Chapter Two**

Thanks to a Thanksgiving dinner, her parent's had sprung on her and her sister's infatuation with documenting every moment of her life, she now knew who the father of her child was. Sure she had a name before, but in her excessive enjoyment of alcoholic libations, she never asked for a last name. Of course, the need for a last name didn't seem pertinent, at least until she discovered she was pregnant.

She had stalked all the classes a doctor would need to take, shortly after finding out about her little bun in the oven, but the one time she thought she caught a glimpse of him, turned out to be a false lead. Of course, she later told herself, it wasn't like she knew whether or not he was still in school, but at the time, it was something she had to do.

Pulled from her thoughts, Elizabeth continued to dress; knowing tonight could blow her whole world apart, if she wasn't careful. When she was finished primping, she took a moment to stare into her son's eyes. Although, she wasn't looking at her son, she was looking at the picture she had printed off of the internet, of one Jason Quartermaine.

She knew Grayson's eyes would be a topic of conversation but she figured she could discredit any questions there, but, the blonde locks - admittedly curly, thanks to her – coupled with the eyes, might bring attention to her young son and his parentage.

For the first time in her life, she wished she could lie and lie well at that. A babysitter would have been nice too, but since she hadn't even been home for 24 hours, there wasn't a chance of her finding someone, nor of trusting them with her precious boy.

Those she knew when she lived her before, were either gone or had forgotten her and honestly, in her opinion, either was okay. She wasn't the same girl she used to be. She didn't long to cause or create havoc; she didn't long to dance on the wild side, not anymore.

Ever since that louse Lucky Spencer walked into her life, things had been…grim. A simple dance, that's all it was supposed to be, but she never made it to the dance, she didn't make it home for three days. Contusions, abrasions and swelling of half her body, broken cheek bone and damage to her pelvic bone, those were the gifts she was bestowed with, the one and only night she allowed Lucky Spencer to take her out.

Could she be blamed for going out with him? He seemed alright, good home life, or so he said, rich parents who enjoyed the country club lifestyle and all its perks…a decent student, but behind all of that was something much more sinister, something decidedly dark and deadly.

She supposed she was fortunate that she didn't remember much. She spent two nights in the hospital, when asked by the nurse, if she should call anyone, Elizabeth shook her head no. "I won't be here long; there is no reason to worry my family." By denying the nurse, she had spared her family and spared herself their possible pitying looks. She loved her family, each one in a different way but as a whole, they were hard to handle and more often than not, made everything about themselves.

Grayson's quiet laughter pulled her back from the brink of darkness that almost always surrounded her. Her son had done more for her mental health than all the shrinks she had seen.

She didn't hang her health, mental or physical on her child, his pureness, his innate goodness, was what bolstered her, which gave her hope that there were good people out there. He was literally the sun in her sky. Loving him had given her a new lease on life; it gave her back some of her innocence and showed her, what could be received when one had a little faith.

Of course, the first five months of her pregnancy was complicated by her horrible fear that one day, her baby's father would come and take him away or worse, Lucky Spencer would be released and do what he had done to her, to her son or worse.

It took her almost losing her son when she was shoved roughly down four stairs – not many in the grand scheme of things – but when you are six months pregnant, it becomes a very 'BIG' thing. Thankfully, she had managed to twist enough to land on her knees and elbows, but suffered a hairline fracture, which she happily took.

This time it wasn't maliciousness that caused her fall, only ignorance.

Grayson's angelic laughter brought her once again from her thoughts.

"This dinner is bringing up a lot of bad memories baby. If I could, we would be staying home and enjoying each other's company, not going into the vipers den, where your daddy was raised. Let's get going before I try to come up with some excuse to excuse our absence."

Grayson simply offered her another one of his infections laughs.

"You are right my love, mommy needs to put on her big girl panties and get this over with. I can't hide from them forever. Monica, Alan and Emily all work at General Hospital, they are friends with Opa and Oma and know Steven and Sarah pretty well, it would be pointless trying to hide you, so we will do what those old-time spies did, hide you in plain sight, right under their noses."

Her son's raspberry told her, she was still stalling.

Grabbing his diaper bag and her purse, she walked out of the house and to her car. 'Dead Woman Walking' mockingly repeating in her thoughts. "Now I'm funny little man, our life is at stake and I get a sense of humor."

When there was no response from her son, she took a cleansing breath and then one more. Climbed into her car and drove to the Quartermaine palatial home.

XxXxX

Staring at the large house in front of her, Elizabeth once again checked for her spine. 'Yup', still there, just decidedly Jell-O like.

"Hello?" Elizabeth squeaked into her phone.

"I can see you sitting in the driveway, are you planning on coming in? Their butler told them you had arrived, but had not left your vehicle."

"Yes…I'm coming. I was brushing my hair out of my face and managed to poke myself in the eye, I was trying to clear my vision before knocking."

"Yeah…Mmmhmm, sure you did. Get out and get in here midge, supper is waiting and I'm a hungry and growing boy."

"Would it kill you to be serious outside of work Steven?"

"No, but why would I act like an adult outside of work, the job ages me by the year."

"It's called birthdays, it happens every year."

"That's just cruel, popping my delusional bubble like that, what's next telling Grayson that Santa and the Tooth Fairy are lies?"

Her indigent huff, told him more than enough, her words made sure of it, in case he missed something. "Steven Lars Webber that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say, to accuse me of wanting to disenchant my son. You are an arrogant, asinine jerk. I would never take away the magic of life from my son. Now shut up and hang up, so I can come in."

Not bothering to wait and see if he would have anything else to say, she disconnected the call and threw the offending gadget back into her purse.

"Come on Grayson, how bad could it be?"

An inner voice took this moment to mock her at her once again stalling.

This would be easier if I didn't have a huge secret/lie hanging over my head, she thought to herself.

A little inner voice snidely replied, 'Not everything in life is supposed to be easy and not all secrets are meant to stay secret.'

"Know it all bastard; don't know when to shut up." Elizabeth said to herself.

As she raised her hand to knock, the door was pulled open. A behemoth of a woman stood staring at her. If she was honest, the woman's size alone caused her to be a little fearful. She only hoped the woman hadn't heard her little outburst.

"Elizabeth Webber, I'm here to meet my family and the Quartermaine's." Elizabeth said by way of introduction.

"Of course Miss Lizzy, right this way, they are all in the parlor. If you'll just follow me, I'll show you the way." Alice said as she led the way.

"Good thing, I'd probably find myself lost in heartbeat. I pity you on window washing day." Elizabeth said as she stared at the large windows.

Alice's laughter was full and boisterous but very genuine.

"Trust me Miss, it is a lot of work, but to see Mrs. Lila's face when the sun practically glitters throughout the house, makes it worth it."

Never having had a servant, Elizabeth didn't know if that was what she was supposed to say, when asked or someone remarked about something, but, it sounded like the maid really enjoyed her job.

"Your little one is a sound sleeper, you must appreciate that."

"More than you know. Mornings should be disavowed, illegal or something. Mornings and me, we don't get along so well, but having a child, you don't get much choice."

"Just wait till you start adding more children to the mix, sleep will become a thing of the past. The Quartermaine's keep talking about 'the day their kids have kids', even though they'll probably be waiting a day and an age, they are all career oriented and not worried about family right now. Mrs. Lila and Mr. Edward are getting up there in age and would be over the moon to have great grandkids."

"I'm sure they'll get their wish, when the time is right for their grandkids. Children are never easy and to balance a career with children is even harder." Elizabeth replied, almost robotically.

"What wish are you talking about?" An elderly gentleman asked.

Choking on the small amount of spit left in her mouth, Elizabeth sputtered and coughed her way into the parlor. All eyes focused on her and the child in her arms. That nasty little voice in her head decided to rear its head and said, 'They know, look, they are looking at your boy like he's the Holy Grail.'

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. I'm going to slow down to one post a day again, but will post daily. Hope you all understand.

**Chapter Three**

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Me, yeah…fine. It is nice to meet you, all of you."

"Elizabeth, it is really tacky showing up so late. Poor Mr. Quartermaine should have eaten an hour ago." Carolyn said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I'm fine, but now that the guest of honor is here, let's get this night started."

"Gu…guest of honor?" Elizabeth stuttered. That stupid niggling voice kept whispering 'Holy Grail' in her minds ear.

"You my dear, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. We've heard wonderful things about you and have been waiting a long time for this meeting." Edward answered with a sweet smile.

"I can't imagine why, I'm rather boring. The only exciting thing in my life is this little man."

"What a little man he is." Edward said, looking longingly at the little boy. "Could I…would it be alright with you, if I held him?"

"I'd suggest you wait until he wakes up. Grayson…I'm the only constant thing in his life, so when it comes to strangers, especially when he is waking up, makes him nervous."

"I can understand that. He knows he is safe and loved; it shows what an amazing mother you are."

"I've been doing my best. In a perfect world his father would be involved…"

'For the love of all that is holy and good shut up, would you? Don't talk about the baby daddy…' she chastised herself.

"Nothing in life is perfect; take Alan and Monica's son Jason for example. He's a brilliant doctor but refuses to settle down and won't move home till he finishes his residency. For some reason, that boy thinks one or two dates is settling down. I'm surprised the boy doesn't have a dozen little ones running around."

"Some…people…need a little extra time. Sounds to me, you'd be happy to hear about a ton of illegitimate kids." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"I'm getting old; I'd take what I can get."

"You portray a grumpy old guy but you are really a marshmallow aren't you?"

"Hush, don't let the vipers hear you, it will ruin my reputation." Edward replied with a smile, pulling her a little closer.

"Edward quit hogging Elizabeth; she's here to meet all of us, not just you."

"Yeah, but Lila and I are the only ones not bat shit crazy."

"You wish old man; you are the topper of the crazy cake." A.J. snarked.

"Watch your mouth Jr. I am your elder and deserve your respect."

"You are old, can't dispute that."

Elizabeth moved closer to her dad. "I am completely jargogled, are they always like this?"

"Where in the world did you hear a word like that?"

"I do a lot of reading, let's leave it at that."

"No way! If I haven't said it lately, I am so proud of you. Any other obscure words dancing around in your head?"

"Twattle, elflock, gorgonize..." Elizabeth rattled off.

"Do I even want to know what they mean?" Jeff asked.

"Just proves how young you are, Twattle means to gossip or talk idly. Elflock means tangled hair, as if matted by elves – in my opinion, I think it came about after a long night of loving… - and gorgonize means to have a paralyzing or memorizing effect on someone." Edward said. A gleam danced behind his eyes.

"Mr. Quartermaine, that is very impressive. I think you and I will have to talk more on these obscure words that are rarely used anymore."

"Absolutely, you bring Grayson and we can give him a vocabulary to be proud of."

"Are you trying to Bogart my son?"

"I refuse to answer that question without my legal representation."

"If you two are done making the rest of us look like idiots, can we get on with supper?" Tracy snarled.

"Tracy, go easy on your father, you know he loves to talk." Lila said gently ushering her daughter into the dining room.

A loud snort broke the silence, but everyone chose to ignore it.

Elizabeth looked around at all the faces currently staring at her. Most of the Quartermaine's had some form of affection on their face, which didn't make much sense to her but; it had been a long time since she felt welcomed. Her dad looked at her with love; Steven looked like he was getting ready to stir up trouble. Sarah looked sullen that she wasn't the center of attention and then there was her mom. Carolyn looked, well, pissed.

"Elizabeth, why don't you let me take Grayson and you can freshen up?" Lila asked.

"Are you sure? I'm sure he'll wake up soon, I can wait."

"Positive dear, I am sure your mother will happily show you the way to the powder room."

Elizabeth was undecided but when her mother grasped her upper arm, none to gently, she acquiesced.

"Thank you Mrs. Quartermaine." Elizabeth said as she gently settled her son's weight into the elderly woman's arms.

"Please, call me Lila and you are most welcome."

Once they were away from the group of people, Elizabeth forcefully yanked her arm out of her mother's clutches. "I don't know what your problem is with me this time mother, but don't you ever put your hands on me again in such a manner."

"I'll do whatever I please. Your behaviour tonight is unacceptable. Why you brought Grayson here is beyond me. You should have found a nanny before you came home. Children are not meant to come to such affairs."

"Oh mother, shut up! You were the one who demanded that I come to this dinner, not even 24 hours after returning home. I will never employ a nanny; I take care of my own kids. I love you, but I will not tolerate your attitude around my son. Either figure out how to put your unwarranted dislike of me aside or deal with never seeing me or your grandson."

"I'm too young to be a grandmother. If you would have learned your lesson…"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Nothing, forget it. Here we are, get cleaned up and hurry back. The Quartermaine's are important people and have important things to do; keeping them waiting will not be in your best interest.

Elizabeth had just finished washing her hands, when she heard her son's distressed cries.

Rushing back the way she came, she stepped into the dining room – which was more hall like than not – as soon as she cleared the entrance, her son's sobs quieted. A prideful smile on Edwards face caused her own smile to break free.

"How my baby?"

"Mamma…" Grayson whimpered. Brushing his downy curls from his tear stained face, Elizabeth placed a tender kiss upon his brow. Murmuring comforting words of love, in between humming some lullaby, no one could recognize.

Looking at the strange man holding him, Grayson gave a watery half smile while shrugging his shoulders.

When she looked into Edwards eyes, after he was finally able to pry them off her son, she saw something but couldn't distinguish exactly what it was.

As he reached for her, Elizabeth's arms were reaching for him. Completely in sync with one another, his small legs gripped her waist as his arms did the same around her neck. She could still feel the odd tear drop fall on her neck but he wasn't holding her with panicky tightness.

"Baby, I'd like to introduce you to some friends. Can you lift your head and show everyone what a good boy you are?"

The small nod brought a smile to her face.

Taking the chair Edward indicated, Elizabeth sat down, whispered a few more words of comfort, and then turned her son to the room. 'The gig is up sweetheart, they'll know his daddy in a heartbeat.' That inner niggling voice mocked her. Slapping a mental hand over the annoying voice, Elizabeth began the introductions.

"Grayson, I would like you to meet Edward and Lila, Alan and Monica, Tracy and A.J. Alan and Tracy are Mr. Edward's and Mrs. Lila's children and A.J. is Alan and Monica's son. Can you show everybody what a good boy you are and say hello?" Elizabeth pointed to each person as she spoke their name.

"Wello." Grayson said, before ducking his head into his mother's neck.

"Baby, do you remember Opa and Oma and Auntie Sarah and Uncle Steven? They are here as well and would love to see you."

"Wello." He said again but remained hidden in her neck.

"Elizabeth, he is positively precious."

"Thank you, I think so also but have been told I am biased."

"Every mother is." Monica remarked.

'Not every mother', Elizabeth thought to herself.

Once Grayson heard the word food, he came out of his shell a little and tried to join the conversation, but it was Edward that kept his attention the most.

The dinner conversation was light, but it didn't stop Elizabeth from imagining everyone taking careful stock of her son and putting the pieces together.

Before she could put a stop to her thoughts or her son from moving into the elderly man's lap, a whirlwind of a woman rushed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I was stuck at work. On my way home, I got the best phone call. Jason's coming home!" Emily squealed with delight.

"When?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why didn't he phone us?"

"We have to get his room ready."

The entire Quartermaine family seemed to be trying to talk over one another, no one letting anyone get an answer in.

A sharp whistle stopped the chatter, but also scared her son. He was soon back in her arms and quietly crying.

"Sorry about that. He didn't say when, but I figure it will be within the next couple of months. He graduated last month. I am sure he just needs to get all of his affairs in order." Emily said before taking a seat across from Elizabeth.

Before the horde could get going again, she gently pushed her chair back before rising. "I'm sorry everyone, it has been lovely meeting you all but I fear Grayson isn't feeling well and is probably still tired. I was told he didn't nap at all at daycare. I think it is time for us to get home. I hope I can get to know you all better, once we've had a chance to settle in."

"We understand completely dear, you take care of your son. We'll see you soon, we are always at the hospital for one reason or another and you are always welcome here. Edward, why don't you help them out, we'll retire to the sitting room for drinks."

"What a wonderful idea Lila, Elizabeth, let me take him. You look almost as tired as he does."

"Thank you, ever so much. It was wonderful meeting you, thank you for your hospitality."

As they moved out of the room, Elizabeth heard her mother snark about poor manners, but turned a deaf ear. She could disappoint her mother while standing still and saying nothing.

"Thank you for coming tonight, if we had known you had only arrived yesterday evening, we would have gladly waited."

"It is quite alright Mr. Quartermaine; it really was a pleasure meeting your family."

"It was a pleasure meeting you and your son my dear. Don't be strangers; our house could use more young people in it."

Edward helped her on with her coat and then helped Grayson into his.

She noticed the odd gleam in his eyes, but called herself an idiot for seeing things that weren't there. She'd got herself so uptight over this meeting, she as sure she was attributing her only guilty conscious on to others.

Kissing his cheek, she walked from the house, finally breathing a sigh of relief that it was over.

'How often could the horde of them really be at General Hospital?' her mind wondered.

"I guess I'll find out, when I find out." She said to herself before driving away.

**XxXxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Two months, that's how long she had been driving herself insane. Every day was like a lesson in futility. Was this the day, the week, the month that Jason Quartermaine came home? Was this going to be the day that he discovered he had a son?

The Quartermaine family was…surprisingly wonderful, well most of them. Monica and Alan treated her like an employee at work but as soon as her scrubs came off, it was like she was a part of their family.

Their enjoyment of Grayson caused more than a few sleepless nights. Battling with her heart and mind, was slowly wearing her down.

Not in the way that she was going to spill the 'Big' paternity secret, but the longer the lie went on, the more sleep she didn't get, the longer she lied to people who were quickly becoming as, if not more important than her own family, the more weight she lost.

Thankfully, she hadn't made any screw-ups at work, but she feared that wasn't far off.

Tracy…the woman was a venomous bitch more often than not, but she had her good moments as well.

When Grayson was running in the park and fell, Tracy was the one to soothe her son until she could get there. Of course, why Tracy had offered to take Grayson to the park, she still couldn't figure out, but her son's happy babble, said all she needed to know. Thankfully, Lila was with them, she trusted her more than Tracy, the snarky woman even laughed when Elizabeth told her so.

It was also Tracy who found her unconscious at their home. Elizabeth had cut her leg deeply, but instead of going to the doctor and getting something for it, she occasionally made sure it was clean and dressed, but the lack of care she had given it, caused it to go septic.

With her already diminutive frame and horrible sleeping patterns, it proved to be too much and her face met the polished marble of their grand entrance way. She had a fat lip for a week but thankfully didn't knock any of her teeth out.

Fortunately, Tracy found her and got her to the hospital. She was allowed to go home later that day, but only because Monica and Alan moved into her house for four days, to make sure she was taken care of and that nothing worse would happen.

Of course, because of the incident, Monica had seen her medical records and thus knew she had been raped and beaten.

After learning about it, Monica asked Alan to take care of Grayson for the night and the two women camped out in Elizabeth's bedroom. For the first time in her life, someone who wasn't paid to listen to her, had done just that, listened to her and made her feel like she mattered. She cried years of tears that night, safe and sound in Monica's arms. Monica didn't blame her or offer her pity or disgust, just arms that felt more loving than those of her mother.

Elizabeth had told Monica she could share what they had spoken about with Alan, because there shouldn't be secrets between married people. The next night, it was Monica putting Grayson down for bed and Alan holding her, while she cried a river more of tears.

She had thought she was cried out with Monica, but maybe because she had always had a decent relationship with her father, it meant more that Alan would hold her so tenderly and whisper words of comfort. When he cried with her, her heart seemed to open almost fully and that dark splotch lost a little more power.

Edward and Lila…what could she possibly say about them. Lila was everything Elizabeth wanted to be and more. Kind and generous heart, so magnanimous and gregarious, until she was given a reason not to be, she was calm and collected and had a regal stature that both warmed and enticed Elizabeth.

She rarely raised her voice, but when she did, it demanded you pay attention. All in all, she was loved for herself and women everywhere wanted to be like her. She was the lady of the manor, she was a wife, a mother, and a friend…she was everything Elizabeth wanted to be, but believed she lacked. Although, the more time she spent with people who genuinely liked her, for herself, was helping.

Edward…what could she say about him? He challenged her on everything. Even if she was right about something, he forced her to see things in a different way, to come to not one conclusion but all conclusions about something or someone.

He sparked her mind and imagination and the way she saw and did things. He made her laugh so hard she cried and always had a new and obscure word to test her with. So far, they were tide ten to ten. She would stump him one day, she vowed to herself.

There wasn't a day that went by, that she didn't see the old, self-proclaimed sourpuss. If she didn't see him at work, then he'd stop by her house or call her and demand an audience with her. She saw him the most out of everyone, even those she worked with. She'd heard Tracy complaining about business dropping and making less money since she entered their lives, but she never said it with malice.

Grayson was most attached to Edward. They played with his toys; she had to put a foot down about the spoiling, every time she saw one of the Quartermaine's they were giving her son, some new toy.

Edward also spent hours reading to her young son. Some from books, but more often than not, stories of his life and those in his family and sometimes just stories he thought up on the spot.

Her son's usually quiet and shy nature was being overtaken by an outgoing and adventurous little boy.

There were days when she swore some, if not all of them knew who his father was, but as of yet, not a single person questioned her about it and for that, she was beyond grateful.

Her own parents, brother and sister, spent some time with Grayson, but she noticed he never showed an interest in being with them. He'd give hugs and kisses, but his temperament was subdued and he wasn't as quick to flash his infectious smiles and to laugh his contagious laugh.

Today was going to be the first time he stayed over at the Quartermaine house. She was scheduled to do back to back surgeries and wouldn't get home till sometime tomorrow morning. The plan had been to put him in daycare but when Lila had come and asked her personally, she couldn't say no.

She knew she was playing a dangerous game, but it wasn't a game to her. These people had shown more care and concern for her, than her whole family. She hadn't meant to fall in love with them, but they were proving a hard lot to ignore or dismiss.

She was meeting the elderly Q's at the hospital, where they were then going to take her boy to the zoo and then out for ice cream.

She was still pouting about not being able to go. Her son was the lucky one.

Edward and Lila were laughing with Grayson as he showed them a picture of their family – at least the ones he'd met – and naming them off.

"Nonno, Nonna, Bunica, Bunic, Yaya, Pappous, Bomma, Bonpa, Lola." Grayson said with a huge smile.

Both Edward and Lila turned to Elizabeth to get a translation.

"I've been trying to teach him different words in different languages. Right now, he seems to be hooked on Grandma and Grandpa. When I tried to explain to him how only certain people have those names, well…he is my son after all, and didn't seem to care. He calls everyone some form of Grandma and Grandpa now."

"Elizabeth that is too cute and what a wonderful way to teach him new languages, so...who is who?"

With a laugh, Elizabeth replied. "Nonno and Nonna are Italian and meant for Edward and you. Bunic and Bunica are Romanian and for Alan and Monica, Yaya is for Tracy and is Greek, Pappous is Reginald and also Greek, Bomma is A.J. and is Flemish, Bonpa is Emily, which is also Flemish, Lola is Alice and is Filipino."

"Is that why he calls Jeff and Carolyn, Opa and Oma?"

"Yes it is German. I work with him every day, next we are going to try brother and sister and uncle and aunt… So your names may change, I hope you don't mind him calling you that, he doesn't mean anything by it...I swear."

"Are those the only languages you are teaching him? Do not fret; it is nice to be given names with meaning. He is a boy who is learning, it is our pleasure to be called as such, we are the lucky ones Elizabeth."

"Not at all, I am hoping to make my way through most of the 'popular' ones and some not so popular. A child will have many doors opened to him, the wider the horizon is. I don't want to put any limitations on my son and his learning; he will be whatever he wants. I want to teach him that being a free spirit is a good thing."

Noticing her son was getting antsy and ready for the day to begin, she bent down and snuggled his small body in her arms. "I love you little man, you are my moon and stars, the sun in my skies. Be good and listen to Nonno and Nonna, please."

Tired of waiting on the adults, Grayson began his happy chatter, running every which way, if he had a lasso, Elizabeth was sure, he'd be tying everyone up and moving them where he wanted them.

Just before she could tell her son to calm some, that this was a hospital and such exuberance, while lovely to see it wasn't the place, he crashed into doctor who was crossing the hall.

"What the hell is this? This is a place of business not a daycare."

**XxXxX**


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites.

**Chapter Five**

"Miss Webber, why is your child running around like a chicken with his head cut off? This is a hospital not a daycare center."

Grayson backed up, tears spring to his eyes. "Sowy Momma."

"I apologize, Doctor Ford. I only meant to bring him up to say goodbye. It is alright baby, it isn't your fault."

"I am quite sure you could have said goodbye before entering the hospital. This is a place of healing, not a place where you do as you please, when you please."

"Yes Sir, I understand." Elizabeth replied contritely.

"Doctor Ford, it was actually my fault. I told Elizabeth we'd meet her up here. I apologize for the disturbance, but as you can see, he is a young child and his exuberance is a gift." Lila said.

"That may very well be Mrs. Quartermaine, but as Chief of Staff of this establishment, I cannot allow one person to get away with something like this, it will just inspire more to do so, or think I played favorites. Do not let this happen again Miss Webber; I'll be putting a notation in your file about this incident."

"Yes Sir." Elizabeth said again.

Like her son, she was trying to fight off her own tears. One thing could guarantee her tears, and that was being yelled at. Even if the tone wasn't exactly harsh, her tear ducts stood at attention as soon as a cross word was spoken. Damn defective ducts.

She knew that being under this much stress and constantly trying to protect a secret, one she wasn't even sure why she was keeping anymore, was just too much at times.

Elizabeth bent, gave her son a hug and a kiss and wished him a good time. Both Lila and Edward hugged her, looking guilty for having suggested this meeting place.

"Don't worry about it. Have fun and take lots of pictures."

"We will dear. Try not to stress too much, Ford, he has…"

"Say it plainly Lila, he is a grump and uses his position to lord it over the entire hospital. We'll take good care of your boy. Don't work too hard." Edward said but he was smiling.

Elizabeth was beginning to see a pattern in those who spent time with her son – not including her mother – but those that genuinely loved him and her couldn't help but find joy in his presence.

Once they were gone, she rushed to the staff locker room and quickly donned her scrubs. She didn't need to give anyone else a reason to chastise her.

Thankfully, time moved swiftly. The first surgery went as smoothly as could be, but the second, that one was difficult. The child had been lost twice but thankfully her co-workers were skilled and managed to save the little boy.

Once she was able to take her break, Elizabeth took to the roof, a place where many doctors, nurses and hospital staff often went.

She needed a few moments to herself. All children were precious, but it home more so when the child was a little boy, not much older than her own.

Turning her cell phone on, she hoped there would be a few pictures from Grayson's outing but what she found was even better. Dozens of photos and three videos filled her inbox, one after another pulled her from her melancholy mood, the short videos making her laugh.

By the time morning had arrived, Elizabeth was exhausted. For some reason, it felt like she had been submitted head first into some sort of initiation. She had been expecting something like this the first week she had been at General Hospital but now she knew, they were waiting to catch her unaware.

The last five hours of her shift had been spent in the Emergency Room. Three times she had been puked on, all by different people and all over the age of ten, and the one time, she was on her way to the locker room to change, when she was puked on, for the last time.

After getting clean and being directed to a 'surly' patient, to tend to, she discovered why everyone else avoid him. He was a regular admittance of the ER and when he drank, which is why he was there, he became belligerent. She found that out the hard way, when he pissed on her, for not giving him what he demanded.

Then she was examining a patient who was having an unfortunate side effect from Viagra and when he finally started to…deflate, he urinated all over her.

Oh yes, this shift had been a…odyssey.

Now she just needed to make it through her latest shower, then she could enjoy the special chaotic charm of her son.

She had two days off and planned to get all her 'everyday' type of errands done, which had backed up while she had been busy with work and Grayson.

By her way of thinking, she'd have the rest of the time to devote solely to Grayson and what he wanted to do. Of course, best laid plans and all that.

Saying goodbye to her co-workers as she left the locker room, Elizabeth wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and collided with a solid, yet nicely defined chest, and landed on her butt on the floor.

"I am so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." She said.

When she raised her eyes – kicking herself as she catalogued every inch of the man in front of her – until they collided with the cobalt blue of her dreams and deepest desires, she felt the breath rush out of her on a 'whoosh'.

"JASON…I mean…Mr. Q…I mean, Dr. Mr. Jason Quartermaine, I apologize I…"

"How do you know who I am?" Jason asked with a slight bite to his tone and gaze.

"I…umm, have seen your picture at the Q mansion. Monica and Alan have been practically talking of nothing but your return home."

"Do I know you? You look vaguely familiar."

Well, that cleared up one problem she thought depreciatingly.

He didn't recognize her, which she supposed was good, but that niggling voice was back and louder than ever. 'Hurts don't it? Admit it; you were hoping he'd remember you and you could explore what you felt that night.'

Ignoring said voice, she thought to herself, 'I don't have to break my silence on who is the father of my child. If he doesn't remember me, then he can't possibly remember sleeping with me.'

She was about to answer his question, when her obviously hyper son crashed on to her lap. His loving arms wrapping around her neck and feeling like home.

"Momma, whys yous on floors?"

Brushing his curly blonde locks off his forehead, Elizabeth places a sweet kiss to his brow before answering.

"A lesson to be learned, I wasn't watching where I was going and walked into this man. What does momma always tell you?"

"Watch wheres I's walk."

"Exactly!"

Grayson leapt off her lap, his little hands curled into fists the he propped on his hips, a stance he had seen his mother use.

"Yous hurt my momma!"

Before Elizabeth could say a word, Grayson drew his fist back and punched the man in front of him.

Jason's pain filled moan had her eyes snapping to his and then ever so slowly to where her son had hit him. His pain filled moan – at least to her ears – sounded a lot like his ravished by pleasure moan.

Seeing him cupping his nether region, had Elizabeth's mind in the gutter, but before she could fall too far into her memories, Edwards rich laughter brought her back to the moment at hand.

"Grayson Louis Webber, what have we said about hitting?"

With only the logic of a child, he said, "But Momma hurt."

"Your son does have a very good point. Jason where are your manners, help her up, you were the one to knock her for a loop." Lila said and then softened slightly as she hugged her grandson, "Welcome home Jason, it is such a pleasure to have you home."

"Thank you grandmother but she's hurt, what about me and what her little…"

"Do not finish that sentence unless the words you were planning on using were precocious, precious, and adorable or something of the like."

"The hell I was, he nutted me!"

"That very well may be, but it was an accident, he's a little boy and while he shouldn't be hitting, he can only reach so high."

Elizabeth was starting to swear. For some reason, she had figured Jason would come home, see how Port Charles didn't have a large club seen, where one could pick up a woman every hour and leave.

Yes, one part had hoped to be swept off her feet and have him proclaim his undying love, but that was her girly side that refused to give up fully on love.

Real life was nothing like fairy tales and rarely were there such things as happily ever afters.

It wasn't, not really there dad's and indifferent and sometimes cold mothers, seemingly perfect siblings and pregnant and alone girls from one night stands. No, real life was messy. Fairy tales would have had a proud and loving father, a mother's unconditional love, siblings as close as if they shared a womb and the one night stand would have had her 'man' proclaiming his love and desire to be with her, forever.

Elizabeth had given up on believing in fairy tales and happily ever after, when her water broke and the beginnings of labor started, while she walked home from an outing at a museum. However, that wasn't enough to kill her belief; it happened when people all around her walked on, leaving her standing there scared and alone and not a single person asked if she was okay or if she needed anything.

If Officer Louis McHale hadn't found her when he did, she knew her life would have turned out quite a bit different.

By the time he rushed her into the ER and was admitted, she was suffering a partial abruption and both she and her baby were in distress.

"Are you going to answer me when I talk to you?" Jason asked. His tone bleeding the arrogance of the wealthy and powerful, who did not take lightly to being ignored or dismissed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…I wasn't listening." Elizabeth explained. Too lost in her thoughts and growing concerns, she had managed to completely tune his damn sexy voice out.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Look, you don't have to be mean. I said I was sorry and I meant it. I need to go and get my son home."

Before he could say anything else that would either piss her off or make her feel even more inferior, she grabbed her purse from where it fell, scooped Grayson into her opposite arm and slowly climbed to her feet. They gave hugs and kisses to the elder Quartermaine's before rushing towards the stairs.

Her exhaustion was already ten times deeper than earlier but she didn't want to risk anymore harsh words from 'Dr. Quartermaine', her heart couldn't take it right now, so waiting for the elevator was not an options. The stairs would have to do, she'd just have to be careful and watch her steps, and she wouldn't risk hurting her boy.

**XxXxX**


	7. Chapter 7

Warning for language and adult situations. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think!

**Chapter Six**

Since arriving the night before, Jason was having a hard time staying out of his mind and thoughts.

***Flashback***

Dom, Walker and he, had decided on a night out. They'd been working their asses off at the hospital and were lucky to get three to four hours to themselves before they were neck deep in the latest sickness, injury or the like.

"You guys want to try out that new bar that opened last month?" Jason asked.

"Sure why not, might be the only time we can, before another place bites the dust and we say, shoulda coulda." Dom replied.

The place wasn't half bad, the music wasn't too loud that you couldn't hear yourself think, there were enough pool tables to keep people happy and the drinks weren't watered down so much that you couldn't taste the flavor of the alcohol. All in all, it was a decent place; even the women weren't too shabby. There were a few bar flies that looked like they'd been rode hard and put away wet, but what place didn't have the type anymore.

For the most part, the women were…appealing.

Although, for Jason, it had been years since he had more than a passing moment with a woman and even those were few. He was too focused on his career to worry about women and how big of a distraction they could be.

He had just broken the balls to a new game and taken his seat to wait his turn, when he spotted a little sprite of a woman walking towards him. Narrow, yet shapely hips swayed slightly to the music, mesmerizing blue eyes and full dusky lips. It was her blonde hair that finally pulled his attention away from her eyes, he couldn't say for certain, but she didn't seem like a natural blonde.

When she stopped beside him and reached for one of the tequila shots on the table, he cocked an eyebrow. He didn't want to admit it, but her wink went straight to his dick. When she slammed down the second shot of tequila, his curiosity was slightly waylaid by her audacity.

"Can I help you?"

"Just thought I should introduce myself, you looked a little lonely sitting here by yourself."

'Where would she get the idea I looked lonely.' He wondered to himself.

"I don't know the meaning of lonely. I have great friends, a great family and a woman on my arm every night. What makes you think you'd qualify?"

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't but you won't know till you give me a chance. Your all cocky swagger and cool indifference, you look like a man who always gets what he wants. Are you a surgeon, lawyer, doctor?"

"Doctor and I don't know how you can possibly call me cocky or indifferent, you don't know me."

"I don't know you yet, you mean. The names Carressa, I'm in town for one night, if you don't think I'm your type of girl, say so and I'll move on. I was just looking for some fun, if you're going to be a fuddy duddy, I can find my entertainment elsewhere."

For some reason her name brought forth wonderful images of her caressing him.

"I'm Jason and don't go getting in a snit, I didn't say we couldn't have fun. Just because I'm pretty; doesn't mean I'm easy."

Her laugh, like her wink, went straight to his already semi-hard dick. When she moved slightly closer, he caught the most alluring scent. She smelled like vanilla and snow, blending to make the most erotic scent, he had ever smelt.

"A doctor with a sense of humor, how odd, wouldn't you say?"

When she downed the last of his shots, he was wondering if he should even bother. Four shots in ten minutes was a lot. With his lucky lately, she'd more than likely pass out and there would go the rest of his evening.

"Are we going to sit and talk all night or are you going to show me, how manly you are pretty boy?"

'Pretty boy', what the hell, was she trying to piss him off or was she just trying to get him to react.

"I'll show you." Jason growled, throwing her over his shoulder. "Dom, Walker, I'll see you guys…later."

"Sure you will…you dog. Be safe!" Dom called to his retreating back.

"Giddy up cowboy!" Elizabeth said, ruining her slightly serious tone when she giggled after slapping his ass.

He couldn't figure this girl out. She was such a mixture of false bravado and innocent charm.

"You're calling me cowboy; I'm not dressed as some redneck, backwater hick." Jason replied slightly perturbed.

"You may not be a cowboy, but with an ass like that…save a horse ride a cowboy, big boy. Although, in this instance, I suppose it would be appropriate to say, Save a Nurse, Ride a Doctor." Elizabeth said.

He felt when her fingers began to trail over his fingers and once again felt a stirring in his groin area. He couldn't be sure, but he'd swear his dick was now connected to the woman thrown over his shoulder.

Certain things she said and did, instantly got a rise out of him. He could feel the constriction of his jeans and wished, not for the first time, that he had gone with a looser, more relaxed fitting.

He was pulled from his inner musings, when he heard her speak.

"The things I could do to an ass like that. Nibble, suck, lick, caress…mmm, that ass was made for loving."

He wasn't capable of speaking in that moment, so he simply cleared his throat.

"See something you like?" Jason asked with a smirk. He wasn't a vain man per se, but he didn't know the ladies liked to look and if he was honest he liked when they did.

"Oh shit, I...I said that aloud didn't I? Just…too many drinks are cause for loose lips." Elizabeth said and then moaned.

Her dirty little musings and moan, made him go weak in the knees.

He'd had women do and say most everything at one time or another, but never in his life had they made him feel like a hormonal caveman, who was close to say damn with public indecency and just take her where they were.

"Do you need me to put you down?" He could put her down; he just couldn't guarantee the state of her dress if he did so.

"No, no, I'm good. All good, will be better when we get where we are going."

"Are you telling me what to do?" It was one of his few pet peeves, he hated when women tried to tell him what to do.

"Are you going to get a move on or what? You are wasting moonlight and that is a shame. So, giddy up already!" Elizabeth said.

Knowing that if he said or did anything else, they weren't going to make it to his penthouse, he simply said, "Yes Ma'am."

***End Flashback***

**XxXxX**

His meeting with Carressa was constantly on his mind. Even now, two years later and he wondered about the blonde and where she went.

Being around his family and visiting the hospital, which he had hoped would distract him enough, that she wouldn't be invading his every thought, but he was sadly mistaken, he realized. Distance and a new job did not take his mind of the woman; he was just now realizing was the woman of his dreams, quite literally.

***Flashback***

When he woke the next morning after their incredible night, he was angry to discover her gone and unable to participate in another round or ten, work be damned.

His anger only intensified as he continually returned to the bar, with the hopes of seeing and talking to her again. Yes, he'd admit, he wanted to do more than talk, but damnit, it was like she had climbed under his skin.

For the first two months, he sat and stewed in the bar, if he wasn't working or studying, he was at the bar and sometimes he was at the bar studying, hoping for a glimpse.

After those first two months, he still went to the bar, but he wasn't looking for Carressa any longer, at least, that is what he told himself.

When a blonde approached him, instead of denying her, like he had been doing, he accepted and took her to the men's room, and worked out two months of frustration in her. Of course, her parting gift of a blowjob just left him annoyed, pissed and hollow, so he quickly left.

His next free moment though, he was back at the same bar, in the same seat and no more than five minutes later and another no-name blonde was coming on to him.

He wasn't a violent man, but he was slowly losing his mind.

Carressa haunted his every sexual encounter, plaguing his every thought and her beguiling scent could not be matched. He'd tried, for an entire day, he had gone from department store to department store, sniffing perfumes and body washes, until his olfactory senses were useless for the better part of a week.

The blondes he bedded had names, they normally gave them when they introduced themselves, but they were always run-of-the-mill names, so easily forgotten, like their faces and bodies and sexual abilities.

Sitting in his childhood room and remembering the past two years, he realized he had probably slept with a hundred women, it could be a little lower, but he had been a ho.

Dom and Walker, who were also moving to Port Charles within the coming month, called him on his new man-whore status, but to him, it sounded more prideful than spiteful.

As his thoughts turned back to Carressa, like they always did – except when he was at work – his brain was only for saving people and helping those that needed it then.

His body was thinking about 'her' but just as he was working up to a raging hard on, again, his brain gave him an image of a tiny woman with chestnut curls and deep blue eyes. Ignoring his mind he cast his mind back to their one night of bliss, it always worked to assistant him in getting rid of impromptu erections.

She hadn't given him the chance to get past the threshold, as soon as she was on her feet; her fingers went to his pants and quickly divested him of the hindering cloth.

"My goodness, you are sculpted like a Greek God! When you aren't studying or working or whatever else you do, do you spend all your extra time in the gym?" Elizabeth said.

When she licked her lips, his cock grew, what looked and felt like two sizes. He was a victim to his own desire.

"You know all the poets and writers of old, who try to capture what perfection looks like, they failed horribly. They should have just described you. You are perfectly proportionate."

When she bent at the waist to untie his boots and helped ease his legs out of his pants and boxers, his cock stood up tall and proud, just begging for more. Hell at this point, he was likely to cum, just from her voice.

When she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch before she gently pushed him to sit, he could have sworn his eyes crossed at such a simple touch.

"Your calves are so shapely; your thighs are like strong oaks, betchya these babies don't bend in a strong wind."

He couldn't handle not seeing or touching her any longer, so he helped her remove her shirt, before tossing it away.

The feeling of her taking his left foot in her dainty little hand, as she caressed the arch of his foot and then followed his long, lean leg to his groin, caused his dick to almost shout with happiness, she was lucky she stopped caressing him, otherwise his dick was liable to spit his praise at her.

When she licked her lips, a breathy moan was pulled from deep inside him, too much more foreplay and their first 'moment' would be ruined.

'Fuck', when her hands and fingers started caressing his long length, while her mouth became intimately acquainted with the head, all while maintaining eye contact, left Jason a quivering mess. He was so close to cumming that it felt like even his teeth were getting in on the pleasure coursing through his body.

Jason couldn't control his accelerated breathing, every touch, lick and flick of her tongue, took him to greater heights.

The feeling as her tongue bathed every inch of his shaft, finding every spot that excited him, while her right hand stroked and caressed whatever she wasn't kissing and licking, was slowly and yet quickly, driving him mad.

When her mouth went back to his sweet spot, he felt Elizabeth slowly let her tongue and lips worship the area. Her left hand slipped lower, massaging and caressing his balls.

He was right at the brink, balanced precariously on the precipice of pleasure and pain. His balls screamed for the pleasure he knew was only moments away.

Jason's hands came down her arms and pulled her body to his, while he wanted nothing more than to reach his peak, he could have that another time, right now; he needed to be buried as deeply as he could possibly get.

He wondered briefly if it was his caveman coming into play, wanting to possess all of her, but decided, it didn't really matter, mutual pleasure and satisfaction was his one and only goal.

His lips plundered hers. Once she granted him access, his tongue dueled with hers, waging an erotic war of give and take. His lips took their fill, while his eyes looked theirs. She was stunning.

"Please, I need you…"

"I need to be…"

They spoke at the same time; obviously they were both on the same page.

The rest of the night was a blur of highs and extreme highs. It was pleasure and ecstasy blurring the lines of coherent thought.

Every touch, every stuttered breath and clenching and flexing of hands and bodies, was another level of pleasure.

Jason was exhausted. He had never been so sexually sated before in his life.

When her body collapsed next to his, after their fourth round, he found his eyes drifting closed, a contentment he had never known, settling firmly within.

***End Flashback***

**XxXxX**

Jason's hand began to slow as he released the day's pressure. His orgasm was good, but it wasn't earth shattering like it had been that night.

'Why did you imprint chestnut curls onto Carressa?' His mind asked.

Knowing the first signs of madness were talking to oneself, he answered nonetheless, "I didn't, you couldn't see hair color in my…it was dark."

'Likely story…I'll get on believing you…at some point.' His mind snarked

"Jason, supper's ready!"

He heard Alice call through his door. Immensely grateful that she didn't just open the door, like she used to when he was a teenager. Although, if she had walked in, it wouldn't be the first time she caught him with his pants down or completely off.

Pulling his pants the rest of the way off, he walked to his bathroom, cleaned up and dressed, then made his way to the dining room.

'Welcome to Port Charles' his mind offered as he took his seat.

**XxXxX**


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing. Thank you for the faves and follows as well.

**Chapter Seven**

This wasn't supposed to be happening. Yes, she realized he was coming home but some small part of her kept expecting to hear from the Quartermaine's that he had decided not to come home. Sure it was a pipedream but…

Realizing sitting at home and stewing in her worries was going to cause her nothing but troubles, Elizabeth made a phone call.

Grateful for the extended family that didn't even know they were, she packed up Cameron's overnight bag, grabbed her bag and made the trek over to the Q's.

'I suppose entering the den of the enemy isn't my best plan but…I really need this.' She thought to herself.

Before her inner monologue could get up a good head of steam, Alice opened the door.

"Good evening Miss Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to see you and young Grayson."

"Good evening Alice. Something came up and my family was unable to take Grayson for the night, Mr. Quartermaine said they'd be happy to watch him for me."

'Please, don't ask what came up, please, please, please.' She thought to herself.

"The Q's really do enjoy spending time with your son. It is almost as if new life has been breathed into this family. If you ever need someone to watch him and everyone else is busy, please feel free to give me a call. Grayson and I are old friends." Alice said with a laugh.

"Thank you, you are too kind, I shall remember that."

"Nonsense Miss Elizabeth, you and your boy, you make it easy to love you."

Blushing, Elizabeth simply lowered her head. It was a new feeling, being welcomed so fully.

'You aren't going to go all woe is me because you had a not so great life are you?' Her mind asked.

'No, I wasn't. I was just drawing parallels to the fact that strangers have welcomed me with more warmth than my own mother. Now shut it, I need to be on my 'A' game.'

When her mind didn't offer any sarcasm or witty repartee, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Elizabeth, it is so nice to see you again."

"Thank you Monica, it is nice to see you too. Thank you for watching Grayson for me."

"Think nothing of it. Your boy is a joy; he keeps us on our feet and always makes us laugh."

"Well, I should get going, I'll come by in the morning, again thank you, you are life savers."

Bending down she gave her son one last kiss and hug goodbye. "Be a good boy, okay Grayson?"

"Yes mamma."

As everyone said goodbye, Elizabeth was about to exit the family room when Edward walked up to her. Once he escorted her to the door, he turned to her.

"Elizabeth, is everything alright? You aren't still worried about what Doctor Ford said, are you?"

"I'm okay, just been a long day and to be honest, he is Chief of Staff, that means he can make or break my career."

"Nonsense, the man wouldn't dare trying anything with his brightest surgical nurse."

"I think you may be biased."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't take away from the fact that Ford is acrasial; I think the man has had too much power for too long."

"From what I have gathered from my few meetings with him, I agree he is ill-tempered. I am bonifate to have you and your family in my life."

"We are the lucky ones." Edward said as he retreated back to the family room.

About to leave, her cell phone made her pause.

"What?"

"Wow aren't you a ray of sunshine today."

"It has been a long day, what can I do for you Steven?"

"Nothing, I was just checking up on you. Did you manage to find a babysitter?"

Not paying attention, she accidentally hit speaker as she was digging in her purse for her keys.

"There is nothing to check up on. I found someone to watch Grayson, so what does it matter to you?"

"Nothing but what exactly did you need a babysitter for?"

"I told you, I have to go out."

"Yeah, that's what mom and dad said, I don't buy it, so what is really up?"

"What does it matter to you Steven, you aren't my keeper but if you have to know, I plan on having a few drinks and relaxing okay. I heard some of the other hospital workers talking about a bar and figured I'd give it a try, okay?"

"Sure, but why didn't you just say you wanted to go out with some friends?"

"It doesn't matter. Bye Steven."

As she pulled the door open, she caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of her eye. 'Great, I'm being spied on.' She thought to herself before she shut the door a little heavier than normal.

XxXxX

Jason came down the stairs after the door closed. He couldn't explain why he eavesdropped on her conversation, but the sprite of a woman, enthralled him. She was a mixture of innocence and fire.

Something about her resonated within.

When he reached the family room, his parents and grandparents were busy fussing over the child.

It wasn't that he didn't like children; they just weren't on his five year plan. All his friends were of the same thought. Children came after you've done and seen everything you wanted, not before.

"Oh, Jason, how lovely to see you again, I thought you were going out."

"Hello again grandmother and yes, I am going out, but not for a little while. Or is this your way of trying to get rid of me?"

"Not at all, I just remember what it was like to be young and free. You should get to know Elizabeth; she is a wonderful woman and an amazing mother. I believe she is going out for drinks tonight, why don't you join her?"

"How do you know she is going out for drinks?"

"I may be old to you young man, but I used to let my hair down after a stressful couple of days with a drink or three."

"You are not old grandmother, you are timeless."

"Working on your flirting skills already I see."

"Why work on something that has already been perfected?"

"I see your ego is as sound as ever."

"Of course, I am a Quartermaine after all."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jason I think you need to meet Grayson, he is here often." Monica said while holding the little boy in her arms.

"Why, does his mother not know how to care for him, herself?"

"Jason Moore Morgan Quartermaine, I just told you she is a fantastic mother, why would you say something like that?"

"Yous ins trubles now. She used fulls name." Grayson said and then tucked his face back in Monica's shoulder.

Even Jason had to admit to his cuteness. He was well spoken considering he couldn't be more than two maybe two and a half.

"You might be right buddy." Jason said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Hearing a glass shatter, Monica quickly placed Grayson in his arms and bolted over to Alan.

"Umm…Hi?" Jason said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Hi." Grayson returned.

Suddenly the noise in the room tripled as five out of the eight occupants began to argue.

"Donts be scareded, theys yell lotses. I potect you."

Jason couldn't help it, he laughed at the sweetness and the absurdity of that statement.

When the room fell silent, both Jason and Grayson turned towards the grouping, identical expressions on their face.

XxXxX

"Alan?"

"Hush, come with me. Mother, Father, could you watch Grayson for a few, I need Monica's help with something."

"Sure, go do what you need to do."

Once they were safely in their bedroom, Monica turned to him.

"You saw that, didn't you?"

"Saw what?"

"Don't you play coy with me Mister."

"I'm not, but I want to know what you are talking about, so I can see if it correlates to what I think I saw and what I think."

"Is it just me or do Grayson and Jason look very similar?"

"It isn't just you. I've had my suspicions for a while now, but I don't think we should come right out and ask her or accuse her."

"But…"

"Monica, she has to have a reason for not saying something and there is still the possibility that it is just similarities."

"But…"

"She will tell us, if there is anything to tell us. I think the worst mistake we could make is to make a big deal out of it. She doesn't trust easily and from the looks of it, she is so skittish she could up and leave and we'd never know the truth, one way or another."

"I know you are right, I just…I didn't even think it was a possibility until just now. Do you think that is why she has tried to get closer to us?"

"I think and trust me, I could be wrong, but I think she has been searching for something for a long time and somehow our family might just be a part of what she was searching for. I don't think she is being intentionally malevolent by not sharing her news, if there is news to share. You have to remember, she was raped and left to die and no one in her family even knows, she went through it alone, just like her pregnancy. Give her time, I think she will come to us."

"You are right, I just…I really would be his grandma, his Bunica."

"And I his Bunic. Find your patience sweetheart."

Monica huffed at the idea of waiting but knew her husband was right. Just in this case, she didn't want to be patient, she…just wanted.

'It isn't about what you want. You get to spend time with him, you get to love him, don't do something you'll possibly regret.' Her subconscious warned her.

XxXxX

Edward and Lila moved outside, taking Grayson and letting him play in the small sand pit they had brought in.

Once they were sure he was playing and not paying attention to what they were saying, Lila said, "Think they finally figured it out?"

"I can't imagine them not finally finding a clue. It's been months, I thought they would have noticed sooner but perhaps they were so wrapped up in the boy they weren't looking deeper."

"You don't think they will bust her do you?"

"Bust her, huh? Have you been watching NCIS again?"

"Maybe…that damn show is on repeat on practically every channel…anyway, do you think they will?"

"I hope not, but if it looks like they are going to say something, we can step in."

"Think that will be enough?"

"It has to be. Until she is ready to come to us, it will need to be enough. I don't want her running away because she doesn't feel like she can trust us. She may have her parents here, but those two dote on the other two kids and leave Elizabeth in the cold."

"Should we tell them that we had a test done?"

"No, let's take a wait and see attitude, if we really need to, then we can show them."

"I really do hope you know what you are talking about. I don't want to lose either of them."

"Me either love, me either."

XxXxX


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think!

**Chapter Eight**

Everything she needed was in her bag, except the wig. So she rushed back to the house and instead of getting ready in the car, like she had planned, she donned her wig and little black dress and sparkly high heeled sandals. With her sapphire earrings and crystal cuff bracelet, she was feeling less like herself and more like Carressa again. Bright red lipstick and barely there makeup finished off her look.

Hearing a knock on the door, Elizabeth tossed the few items she'd need in her purse and ran down the stairs to get the door.

As she pulled it open, there was nothing there except a white envelope with dark red writing.

'Aren't you going to open it?'

"Not a chance in hell, I plan to postpone it for as long as possible."

'Could be something important.'

"It could, but seeing as how I am talking to myself, it could be my invitation to the loony bin, so bite me."

Grabbing the letter, she tossed it on the side table; there'd be time enough tomorrow to open it.

When Elizabeth closed the front door behind herself, it felt as if a dark cloud had suddenly emerged and was hanging over her.

Screw it; she wasn't going to let one person ruin her night. She needed to unwind and she planned to do just that, just without the sex this time.

XxXxX

Jason was tired of the looks and just wanted to relax. He'd be starting work in two days and a week from then, the 'boys' would be moving into town. He still had to figure out whether or not he was going to move in with them or not.

Even during school he'd lived alone, but being back in this house; Dom's offer was beginning to look better and better. Especially if he kept needing personal time, which was vastly becoming something more than a hobby or pleasure but a full on need to release some of his baser needs, as well as get his dick to take a break from half mast, all the damn time.

Not bothering to share his plans, Jason left the house. Hearing his grandmother's voice in his head, he contemplated for a moment or twenty, about finding Elizabeth and actually getting to know her but right now…he needed to find a blonde. Rubbing one out worked but he desired a warm body and a passion that wasn't really accomplished when alone.

He briefly wondered which of the lower rent bars would get him what he needed. When he left for school, he'd used a fake ID to get into Jake's and some off the wall place called, Morte Liquido, but on the few occasions he'd come home, he hadn't gone to the bars, simply for a drink, he'd been looking to get laid.

He'd looked up the meaning one time, Liquid death was the name in English. He supposed that was rather apt, the place was worse than a hole in the wall, but the women were easy and the motel next door to it, rented rooms by the hour.

Pulling to a stop in the parking lot of Morte Liquido, Jason wondered if he should have gone to Jakes. Tonight the place looked packed and he was sure there were many unsavory people within. As his eyes scanned his surroundings, he counted more than a dozen Harley's.

Well, if nothing else, I should be entertained.

Taking a seat in the back, but able to see almost the entire bar, Jason waited patiently for his waitress to serve him.

The brunette had her ample assets on display. When she stopped at his table, Jason couldn't help but role his eyes at how obvious she was.

"Well hello mister, what can I get you tonight?" She may have been asking about his drink of choice, but her hand was rubbing his thigh as she thrust her breasts practically down his throat.

"For starters, you can remove you hand and back the hell up. If I wanted a lap dance, I would have gone to the Oasis. Jack on the rocks and keep them coming."

"Asshole." He heard her mumble under her breath as she flounced away.

"You don't know the half of it." Jason said, under his breath.

Scanning his surroundings and people watching as he did so, Jason spotted a tall, leggy blonde. She looked rather hard; she was pretty and shapely but something about her screamed trouble and lifelong servitude. It wouldn't work anyway, his mind offered. 'She's too tall and not as perfectly put together.'

The next blonde he encountered was again, pretty, but she looked like she was a linebacker for the Jets. She was shorter than the other blonde, but some twinkle in her eyes had Jason wanting to stay far away from her.

When the tall and medium blonde caught sight of him, he knew he was screwed.

"Carly look, fresh meat, PC hasn't seen anyone this pretty in years. There is that A.J. fellow but he is a dud in the sack."

Jason heard the 'beefy' one talking but refused to be pulled into their obvious insanity.

"My goodness you are a sight to behold. Do you work out? Those eyes, if you don't mind me saying, scream, 'fuck me'. If you ask nicely, I might be persuaded."

"Courtney, just because you are touching him, doesn't make him yours. I saw him first, and that means he's mine."

"Back the fuck up, I am no ones, least of all either of yours."

"No need to be testy sweetie. Just wait till I wrap my lips around your…"

"Shut up. I am sitting here, trying to enjoy a drink and you and your floozy step up like you are the best of the best and no one says no. Well listen hunny and listen good, I've seen better, I've dated better and I have fucked better. You may be hot shit here but…"

Jason's voice trailed off as he caught 'THE' scent that had plagued him for years. He whipped his head around, trying to pinpoint the location.

"Were you looking for me darlin'? Sorry I was late but, I'm here now, looks like in the just the nick of time too."

Jason's head whipped behind him so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash.

"You!"

"Me…"

"How did you, where did you, what are you…?"

"Want to get rid of your entourage, and then maybe we could talk, have a drink…"

"Bunny, Brutus, thanks for the entertainment, but scram, I'm busy."

"Who the hell are Bunny and Brutus?" Carly whined.

Jason watched as Carressa hip checked her way past the blondes and slid into the booth opposite him.

No sooner had she sat than a waitress, not the scuzzy brunette, placed a bottle of tequila on the table with two shot glasses.

"Who do you think you are? We were here first." Courtney, A.K.A Brutus said.

"Gee, what smart woman you attract. Think there is any chance they'll leave if we ignore them?"

"I don't know, I don't…fuck…I don't care. Can we get out of here?"

"And go where?"

Jason looked at the two women – he used the term loosely – who were hanging on every word spoken and just offered his hand.

Cocking an eyebrow at her in silent invitation and challenge, he smirked when she smiled. 'Hook, line and sinker,' he thought to himself.

As Jason pulled her out of her seat, she reached back and grabbed the bottle. He began to walk, and realized they were being followed. Not only was Bunny and Brutus trailing him, the low-rent waitress had joined them.

"Sam, you are not coming, obviously this is a blonde's only party, try Spencer again, sooner or later his standards will slip low enough."

"Beatrice, was it? Look, Bunny and Brutus aren't coming either. I don't know what the hell they put in the drinks here, but you three are on the short bus to crazy town. It's been fun…only not." Jason said as he wrapped an arm around Carressa and directed them out of the bar.

"Do I even want to know?"

"What can I say, the women love me."

"Yeah and if those three are any indication, maybe I should walk away, with my sanity intact and disease free."

He didn't really know what to say to that, so he simply shrugged his shoulders. He was in a state of shock he realized.

He'd been dreaming and thinking of this woman for years and suddenly, here she was again. The how's and why's and what for's were driving him mad, but his dick didn't care, it just wanted to find nirvana again and he knew he'd find it between her thighs.

XxXxX

When she entered Morte Liquido, she had been expecting some flirting, more than a few drinks and then sleep. It all changed as she walked in and scanned the bar and saw him. Two bimbo's fighting for his attention, gave her a shot of possessiveness unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Throwing her rather flimsy plan completely out the door, she sauntered over to his table and took a small sense of pleasure from his almost instantly noticing her, without even being seen.

Unsure where she was taking him, she made sure to grab her bottle of tequila before leaving.

When her footsteps brought her to the motel's front desk, she briefly wondered why, but she had been dreaming of him for years and this could be the last time she ever had the chance to be in his arms and feel the miraculous emotions he could bring forth from her body.

Against her better judgement, she paid for a room and then led them both to the room.

"Carressa, I need…"

"Stop, you want answers and I can't give them, not now, maybe not ever. Can we have this night, can we feel, experience what we managed to, that night so long ago? Can you…please Jason; I need you more than I can say."

"But…"

"If you demand answers, I'll have to leave and never come back. Please don't do this, please let me have tonight and in the morning, I'll try to give you the answers or at least some of them, but not now." She couldn't explain herself, knew she'd lose it all and maybe that was greedy and selfish of her, but seeing him there tonight, what she had thought was only a one time chance, and now could be twice. Any more than that and she'd be forced to tell the truth and could lose everything.

Her heart hurt, she knew she was in the wrong, doing wrong and she should tell him everything and deal with the consequences but she wanted one more perfect night, one more moment in time, which she could sear into her mind and in her heart, to hold for all her long days and even longer nights.

XxXxX

He didn't understand her request but he didn't doubt for a minute that she'd bolt if he tried to press her for details. The desire to know why she left the last time was almost too much, but he would wait. Time was something he could give her, even if it was reluctantly.

He watched as she spun the lid off the bottle of tequila and placed the mouth of the bottle to her lips. When a quarter of the bottle was gone, she slowly pulled it away, grimacing slightly.

"So?"

Instead of saying anything, she stalked him, when she was almost as close as two people could get, he watched as she re-lidded the bottle, tossing it on the bed.

When she dropped to her knees, his cock that had relaxed some, jumped back to attention. When her fingers deftly maneuvered his zipper down, his proud dick stood even more attention. It practically begged for a repeat of that night, so long ago.

As he watched her mouth descend, he was overcome with the need to be inside her. To feel the connection that he had not been able to find with anyone else.

Grasping her wrists, he slowly drug her body up his, when she was back on her feet, his hands instantly found the hem of her dress and began to draw it up her thighs.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy." He gasped as his hands encountered unfettered skin.

"Jas…on…" Elizabeth panted.

"This is going to be quick and hard, later…later we can do gentle."

Jason spun her around but pulled her back to his front. After nudging her legs apart, he bent her over and had her place her hands on the bed.

His body felt aflame, he couldn't wait a moment more.

Bending his knees to adjust their height difference, Jason deftly nudged his erection into her dripping entrance.

Just the head had entered her, but it was enough to cause a spasm of pure, unadulterated pleasure to shoot through his entire body. Once again it felt like he'd been infused with a live wire. Her touch was…electric, magnetic and soul gratifying, he feared he was going to embarrass himself.

When she grew tired of waiting, she shoved her hips back, connecting them fully. When they both expelled a pleasantly gratifying grunt of ecstasy, they began to move.

Their moves were like a thousand times rehearsed dance, each touch, each thrust and every moan, reached deep. This was sex in its highest form. The gratification that two bodies could attain was quadrupled.

When Elizabeth's legs began to quake from exertion and the pleasure rocketing through her body, Jason leaned over, and grasped her body more firmly to his, ensnaring her in his arms, which changed the depth of his penetration.

Three strokes later and he was exploding, the contraction of her inner muscles, milking him for everything he had and more. He felt it when her own orgasm claimed her. Her head snapped back and her scream of pleasure jolted down his spine and straight to his dick.

"Fuck, don't stop…" They both shouted as they tumbled to the floor. Both grunted when their knees connected with the hardness but were to swept up in the moment to stop.

Jason's strokes began to speed up again and for once, he was eternally grateful that he hadn't lost his hard-on. It too must have realized how monumental this moment in time was and planned to take full advantage of it.

"Jason…fuck…please…ohhh…no…don't….stopppppp…" Elizabeth shouted as her body seized with another orgasm.

Wanting to prolong her pleasure, he slipped his hand down her stomach and to her center, finding her clit.

XxXxX

It was becoming too much, she felt over sensitized, every nerve in her body seemed to be infused with liquid fire. The barest of touches set her off again and again, she'd barely catch her breath before Jason's punishingly pleasurable pace, shoved her forcefully over the precipice and into another orgasm.

After too many to count, she felt Jason's body tense as another orgasm crashed over him.

Struggling to find her voice, Elizabeth panted out "bath", before falling silent again. On another level of her mind, one that had slightly higher awareness, she realized she didn't want to touch anything in the room with her lady bits.

The carpet looked, for lack of a better word, diseased and the cover on the bed looked…used, and well used at that.

She felt a jerky movement from behind her and assumed Jason nodded.

After fifteen minutes and neither had moved, she tried to find her voice. "Jason, this…place is nasty…continue…in the bathroom."

When his body slid from hers, she almost sobbed. She'd felt lonely, unloved, depressed, and worthless, many times in her life, but the abysmally, completely overwhelming feeling of emptiness was almost too much to bear.

Their time together was quickly coming to an end, even if they had another ten hours, it wouldn't be enough but if she tried to tell him the truth, that time would be even shorter. She couldn't count on her family and even though the Quartermaine's were fond of her, she knew…they'd side with Jason and she could lose the one thing in her life that she loved above all else.

There but trapped in her mind and her lies, she slowly began to withdraw. Jason was true to his word, he made the sweetest love to her body. He took his time and found every spot that he could find, that made her body hum with pleasure, but, her orgasms while pleasant, were also hallow.

"Carressa, what's wrong? You are here in body but…"

"I'm fine, don't…" She hiccupped, trying to hold back a sob. "I'm fine, really…I've…Jason…" Once again she had to stop, her emotions were too raw and her guilt too great.

She jumped from the tub, not even bothering with a towel. She sprinted into the main room and almost killed herself when she tripped and fell forward, slamming her right shoulder and breast bone into the hulking dresser.

"Fuck!" She cried out as she righted herself.

As she bent to grab her dress, she saw Jason standing in the bathroom door, a look of confusion marring his beautiful face.

"Carressa, are you alright?"

"I'm…" She tried again, but her tears clogged her throat. As she shoved her arms through her dress and stabbed her feet into her shoes, she turned to Jason. "I…please believe me when I tell you I am so sorry. So, so sorry. Oh God, why does this have to be so hard? I…I love you!" Elizabeth exclaimed before she rushed out of the room, her tears coming so fast she could barely see where she was going but knowing she couldn't spend another moment near him.

XxXxX


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for my absence, but things here are a little...hairy and hectic and chaotic. My posting schedule will have to be adjusted for awhile, Sadly, dad's having issues with the new feeding tube they replaced yesterday and needs a lot more one on one care, plus extended family issues... I'll post as I am able, but won't promise to anything right now. Hope everyone understands. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter and will let me know what you think. It is fairly short but I didn't have a lot of time.

**Chapter Nine**

The entire drive home, she berated herself. How stupid could she have been? She once again had sex with Jason Quartermaine, well, at least this time she knew his full name. But the Pièce de résistance…she'd told him she loved him!

It was sad when she couldn't even find her biggest mistake was in sleeping with a man she barely knew, but telling said man that she loved him. 'I'm sure there is a ring of hell designated completely for idiot people and moves like me.' She thought to herself.

It wasn't like she had meant to do any of those things. She had simply wanted to let loose, to feel as free…well, almost as free as she had the night she met him, but, seeing those leeches practically hanging off of him…

As she pulled into her driveway and parked the car, she gave herself a cursory glance and looked in horror at the fact that her wig, which she had painstakingly secured, had come slightly loose and a tendril of her chestnut locks had escaped.

"Well…that doesn't bode well." She said to the empty space.

When she reached back with her right arm, to grab her purse off the backseat, she nearly screamed. The pain was excruciating. If she didn't know better, she'd swear she dislocated her shoulder and possibly cracked her breastbone.

Unlocking the door and stepping into the deep shadows, Elizabeth whispered, "Please be bruised." She couldn't afford to be out of commission.

Without bothering to turn on any lights, she made a walk of shame to her bedroom and then on to her ensuite.

Normal people would turn on a light, but her shame and guilt were too much and the last thing she wanted to do was see herself, the moon's silvery glow would have to be enough.

Unsure how long she soaked, but sure her shoulder wasn't hurting quite as much, she quickly dried off, being extra careful of her shoulder. She had just slipped on her pajamas, when she heard her cell phone ring.

Cursing that she left the blasted contraption in her purse, she dashed down the stairs and almost did a re-enactment of her fall in the motel room.

"Yes?" Elizabeth breathed out harshly.

"Umm…hello…"

"Jason?! What do you want?"

She heard him clear his throat and wondered how he had gotten her phone number and the big one, why the hell he was calling her. Her traitorous inner voice chose that moment to speak up. 'He knows, he's going to take everything you love and you'll be left with nothing.'

With great effort she ignored the voice, NOW was not the time to be panicking.

"I…Sorry to bother you, but grandmother said I should get to know you, you know since you are around often, as well as your son and since my plans for the evening fell through, I was wondering if I could stop by and talk to you."

Deciding she'd been in the dark long enough, she flicked on a light and made her way towards the envelope that was left earlier.

"I don't know if that is a good idea tonight. I'm awfully tired."

When only silence greeted her, she ripped open the envelope, figuring now was as good a time as any.

Her previous thoughts about not panicking came back with a vengeance.

_My Sweetest Elizabeth, _

_I've missed you greatly. Our time together…was all too brief. _

_I think it is time we meet again._

_Until then, remember me with fondness._

_Always yours, _

_Lucky_

She had no sooner finished reading the letter, than her mind cast her back to the bar and fixated on what one of the tramps had said. Something about Spencer and low standards, but was it Sr. or Jr.? That's what she needed to know, and if it was Jr. why wasn't she told when he was released?

Her gasp of breath must have been heard because she heard Jason nearly shouting into her ear.

"What?"

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry. I forgot to turn the light on leading to the kitchen and tripped and hit my shoulder."

"Why didn't I hear anything bang?"

Well, that was a good question but she wasn't on the witness stand, in this instance, she didn't have anything to admit.

"Listen Jason, it was nice talking to you, but I am exhausted and I need to pick my son up early. I haven't slept in 36 hours, so…goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

She heard it, but didn't understand it. So she simply ended the call and shoved her phone back in her purse.

Grabbing three Tylenol, Elizabeth swallowed them quickly and then made her way back upstairs.

She was terrified and in pain, which only added to the other mixture of feelings she was experiencing, altogether, it was a volatile concoction and left her feeling worse than the day she went into labor on the street and was ignored.

Hopefully tomorrow she'd have a clearer head, her conscience was screwed so there was no hope there but tomorrow, she could try to find out answers to her biggest concern, Lucky Spencer and whether or not he was out.

XxXxX

Jason realized he had been standing naked in the doorway of the bathroom for so long, his body had Goosebumps everywhere. Luck was the only thing he could say was on his side, since the main door was open and at any minute one of the crazies could find him and see him naked.

With that thought, his dick turned chicken – which he couldn't blame it – and tried to burrow back inside his body.

Quickly he shut the door but didn't bother to dress. His mind was going over every moment since he saw 'HER' again and something wasn't adding up.

The professing of love was…shocking but he found it wasn't horrifying. Her adamant refusal to answer questions was…baffling. However, the one thing he kept coming back to was the one tendril of dark hair.

His mind was a mass of sticking gears, each thought arising new questions. He'd no sooner deem one thought pointless than another would take its place. He might have been stuck in that for hours if his phone hadn't rung.

"Hello?"

"Jason, did you take my advice and meet up with Elizabeth?"

"Grandmother? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm old Jason, not dead!"

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "No, I haven't. I suppose if you have her number…"

"Wonderful, you are a good boy Jason."

He listened as she rattled off the number, committing it to memory before he said his goodnight.

'What is so special about this woman?' His mind asked, but sadly didn't have any answers either.

Sexually sated, yet completely frustrated as well, Jason dialed her number.

"Yes!"

Well that wasn't the greeting he was expecting.

For maybe the first time in his life, he was in new waters. Unsure of himself and the real reasons he bothered to phone.

"Umm…hello…"

"Jason?! What do you want?"

Wasn't that the question, more importantly, did he want anything?

Clearing his throat to buy a moment or two to think of something to say, he finally said, "I…Sorry to bother you, but grandmother said I should get to know you, you know since you are around often, as well as your son and since my plans for the evening fell through, I was wondering if I could stop by and talk to you."

"I don't know if that is a good idea tonight. I'm awfully tired."

Her response seemed odd, yes, she did sound tired but he'd swear it was something more. If he didn't know any better, he'd think her 'I'm tired' was a direct slur against him. As if being in his presence was unsavory.

Hearing a quick intake of breath, followed by a gasp, had him oddly concerned, he shouted her name a few times, but didn't get a response. He had already hastily thrown his clothes on and was reaching for the doorknob, when he heard her speak.

"What?"

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry. I forgot to turn the light on leading to the kitchen and tripped and hit my shoulder."

That may be true, but his spidey senses were screaming bullshit.

"Why didn't I hear anything bang?"

"Listen Jason, it was nice talking to you, but I am exhausted and I need to pick my son up early. I haven't slept in 36 hours, so…goodnight."

If ever there was a deflection. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about this woman that both fascinated him and annoyed him.

"Sweet dreams." He all but whispered before he heard the telltale sound of the call being disconnected. "Carressa"

Great, not one but two women in my life are driving me to the brink of madness and then he realized he'd said Carressa and not Elizabeth…what was his mind doing to him. Was he going to be forever haunted by amazing blue eyes and blonde hair? Was he doomed to seek a woman who continually ran away from him? This was new territory and he didn't have a clue how to deal with it.

Two women, a fountain of secrets, he was sure of it. Wrong or right, he intended to find them all out.

XxXxX


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think! Warning for language just to be on the safe side.

Chapter Ten

Elizabeth made her way to the Quartermaine house, knowing that a quick escape wouldn't be possible but hoping for it all the same. She was in great discomfort; her shoulder and breast bone already a particularly nasty shade of blue and black, seemed to throb with the steady beat of her heart.

Even though she had been told to just walk in, her upbringing wouldn't allow her to disregard her manners so easily.

"Miss Elizabeth, it is wonderful to see you again. Master Grayson had a wonderful night, he practically talked Mr. Quartermaine's ear off."

"That's my boy." Elizabeth said as she moved further into the house.

"Mama!" Grayson shrieked as he tore into the hallway.

"Oh baby, mama missed you. It is hard being gone from you so long." As soon as she knelt in front of him, her arms were filled with her son. Doing her best, but still failing, she couldn't keep the grimace of pain off her face as his body connected with her bruised flesh.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, this morning, I was tidying up Grayson's room and didn't see the small bouncy ball on the floor, stepped on it and crashed into his dresser, as if almost impaling myself last night wasn't bad enough."

"What are you talking about, when did you hurt yourself last night?"

She saw things in his eyes that she knew could spell danger for her and her son, so she quickly replied.

"When we were on the phone, remember?"

"Right, sorry. Refresh my memory; did you ever go out last night, like you planned?"

"I spent maybe five minutes at the bar before a whopper of a headache forced me to leave. I spent most of the night soaking by candlelight, listening to cheesy 80's love ballads."

Still seeing the doubt in his eyes, she forced herself to turn away and give her attention to her son.

"Are you ready to go baby? I was thinking breakfast at Kelly's and then maybe a trip to the zoo, what do you say?"

"Zoo food."

"Short and to the point, that's my little man. Let's go say thank you and goodbye and get our day started."

"Elizabeth, perhaps you should let me look at you. If you are planning a busy day, you wouldn't want to disappoint you boy by being unable to follow through. Let Alice take him in to say his farewells and I'll give you a quick checkup."

"Honestly Jason, I'm okay, just a little stiff and sore. The damn thing bruised almost instantly, I am sure I am fine."

"Let's just play it on the safe side. Alice, we'll meet you in the living room when we are done." Jason said and not giving her the chance to rebuke him, he held her arm firmly as he guided her to his father's office.

No, this wasn't a good idea at all, she couldn't be in a room alone with him, what if she said or did something that made him think of…fuck, what if she…so her thoughts weren't helping any and there was no reasonable way to deny his checking her out. If she tried anything, she'd end up looking a fool and that was the last thing she wanted, the way her luck was going, it would probably raise too many questions and then she'd be forced to lie more.

"Since you are wearing a button up, why don't you undo a few buttons, and slip the side you hurt out and that way you can maintain your modesty. Sit please." Jason said and directed her to the love seat.

'Great, just where we need to be sitting and next to him no less.' Her mind snarked at her.

"Jason, this really isn't necessary, I'm a klutz, this happens a lot. You should have seen when I was pregnant, I tripped over thin air, my teacher asked me if he should buy bubble wrap to keep me safe while he was teaching. I said no of course, would be hard to work on patients when I'm bundled up tighter than the Stay-Puft Marshmallow man."

His laughter was practically hypnotic; it was with great effort she didn't lean into him as she thoroughly enjoyed his merriment.

"It won't take long at all. Just trust me to take good care of you."

Yeah, good care. He was barely touching her where they sat and her temperature was already rising. She was hopeless when it came to him. How could she possibly live and work near him, what had she been thinking?

"You'll need to lower your bra strap too, so it doesn't get in the way of my examination."

'Oh for the love of Pete! Did he have to sound so…breathless when he said that?' Her mind shouted while her body shivered.

She slowly unbuttoned her shirt after shrugging out of her jacket. When she had to move her bra, she practically jumped out of her skin when his fingers joined hers and helped to lower it out of the way.

"Than…thanks." She said, but now it was her turn to be breathless.

"No problem." He replied. "You did this, falling into your son's dresser?"

"Yeah, I was rushing, wanting to get his room picked up before I left and…this happened. Like I said, I'm kind of a klutz when I don't pay attention to my surroundings."

As his fingers poked and prodded the bruised tissue, she couldn't help a wince or gasp, every now and then.

"Grayson's dad, he…he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Grayson…his dad doesn't even know about him, which is probably for the best. Oh shit!"

"What, are you alright?"

"Yeah, umm…can you…give me a moment; I have to make a phone call." She couldn't believe she had forgotten to do this while at home, but with so much on her plate, she wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind to keep all her balls in the air.

She stepped as far away as she could, and had she been thinking, she would have just left the room, but again, there was just so much going on and she figured she could keep her conversation quiet.

"Yes, hello, I was wondering if I could speak to the person in charge. I have an inquiry and don't' really know who I should talk to."

"You'll need to speak to the Commissioner, if you would hold please."

Without being given a chance to respond, she heard the canned music that most places used when putting people on hold. She tried to smile at Jason to reassure him and wipe the look of his face, but it would seem her smile didn't work as well as she hoped.

"Hello, this is Commissioner Scorpio, how can I help you?"

"Umm, this is Elizabeth Webber, I…This is hard and I'm not really sure if even asking you will get me the answers I need."

"Well, all you can do is try and I promise, I will do my best to help you."

"Okay…well-" She said and then trailed off, with her back to Jason, she tried again. "Is there any way to find out if a prisoner is still in jail?"

"That would depend, what business do you have with this prisoner and why would you need to know if he is still in lockup?"

"Oh man, I didn't think this would be so hard. Lucky…Lucky Spencer was convicted of my rape but when I arrived home last night, there…there was a letter from him…I don't…how?"

"Elizabeth do you still have the letter?"

"Yeah, it's at home, do…do you need to see it?"

"I think that would be best, could you meet me at the station in an hour?"

"I guess so. I'll see you in an hour. Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem Miss Webber, I'll look into things and hopefully have answers for you when you arrive."

"Goodbye."

"Elizabeth?"

She spun around so fast, she would have face planted it into another solid object if Jason's arms hadn't gone around her.

"WHAT?!" She squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

"I didn't mean to overhear your conversation but it sounds like you need some help. Let me finish examining you and we'll get grandfather to watch Grayson and I'll take you to the police station."

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"I don't really know, but you look like you need someone and I'm here and I overheard/listened in, so it should be me."

"Don't you pity me Jason; I don't need your pity." Elizabeth said vehemently.

There were a lot of things she could put up with, but having to see pity in his eyes, especially his eyes, would be too much to bear, she was almost positive that was something she wouldn't recover from.

"Whatever. Get on with this." She said, indicating her bruises.

After twenty minutes, Jason finally spoke. "It looks like it is just deep tissue bruising but I'll keep an eye on it for you, just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah, okay, thanks." She said, but her tone was without fire. "I need to say hello to everyone and then ask them for another favor, I'll be ready to go soon."

"Take your time, when you are ready, this is done on your time."

Elizabeth slipped her bra back into place and her arm back into the sleeve of her shirt. Without commenting or turning around, she walked out of the room.

A few steps through the door and her arms were full of her son. He was her heart, her strength and there wasn't a single thing she wouldn't do to make sure he was safe and protected.

"Hey baby, we need to delay our plans for a little bit, momma has to run an errand, but as soon as it is done, we will continue on with our day. Okay baby?"

"I's guesses." Grayson said a little sadly.

"How does this sound, we spend the day at the zoo, we go to Kelly's for supper and then we watch Scooby-doo and eat some ice cream before bath and bed?"

"Rweally?"

"Really baby, I can't think of a better way to spend our day."

"Oskays."

Before she could even begin to set him on his feet, he was running away, back the way he came."

"You are a really amazing mother Elizabeth, he is a lucky-" He said but stopped when he saw her flinch. "Sorry, he is a fortunate little boy to have such an attentive and caring mother."

"I only do what I can, he is my life, as he should be."

The two walked into the living room together and received quite a few raised eyebrows. Instead of answering the unasked questions, she simply walked towards Edward.

"Edward, I was wondering if Grayson could stay for a couple more hours, an errand suddenly came up and Jason offered to come with me…to help. I wouldn't ask, except I can't put this off, it is really…important."

"Breathe girl, of course it is alright, you know we enjoy all the time we can spend with him. Go do what you need to do. Jason, thank you for helping her, it is nice to see you two getting along."

She wasn't sure what she could say to that, so she simply offered a small smile, it was the best she could offer, when she wasn't putting on the brave face for her boy.

"I love you Grayson and I will see you later. Get your energy pants on for when I return, we have a busy day of fun."

"I's wills momma, I's wills."

"Thank you, all of you; I can't explain how much I appreciate this."

"Don't thank us for something we love." Lila said.

**XxXxX**


	12. Chapter 12

All warnings apply, just in case. Hope you all enjoy and will share your thoughts with me. Thank you for the faves/follows/reviews, they really do mean the world to me. All errors are mine, this chapter was not beta'd.

**Chapter Eleven**

"I need to make a quick stop at home and then we can meet at the police station."

"Why don't you let me drive, you have to come back here anyway to pick up Grayson, so…"

Knowing that spending more time with him, wasn't going to alleviate any of the guilt, but also knowing there wasn't a logical reason for her not to go with.

"Yeah, that works. Do you need my address?"

"It would make things easier."

His playful tone, which she was sure, was meant to reassure her, sadly had no effect. It seemed like her whole house of cards was falling down around her and there wasn't much she could do to fix it. Sure, she could tell the truth, but could she trust people she didn't really know?

Steven and Sarah had been more than happy to tell her horror stories about how the Quartermaine's and how if they wanted something, nothing would stand in their way. How huge and what seemed like rock solid corporations had come crumbling down over night, when they set their sights on them.

How could she possibly hope to keep her son, with those odds stacked against her?

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Going to tell me where you live or do you want me to guess?"

"Oh, right…"

After rattling off her address, she zoned back out. Thinking of her family really did send a jolt of fear down her spine. They wouldn't be on her side; they'd probably be leading the hunt for her head when the truth came out.

How had her life turned out like this? Why was she so unworthy?

From the earliest time that she could remember, it was always "Elizabeth why can't you be as beautiful as Sarah?" "Elizabeth, why must you have such dark and curly hair?" "Elizabeth, why can't you be smart like Steven is?" Her whole life she was asked to measure up to someone else, but it couldn't be done.

How could one child live up to another when the standards were set so high?

For years she had buried her inadequacies and tried to get along with them but the longer her own lie went on, the more she felt like the failure her mother always told her, she would be.

The one thing she could never understand, why did she have to strive for such unattainable goals but her older siblings could sneeze and be considered the fairest of them all? Nothing made sense any longer and the longer she kept up the falsehood, she knew she would be trapped, by her past, her own lies and the inability to be what her parents wanted.

"Elizabeth, we are here."

"Thanks Jason, I'll be right back."

She saw the look and then the double take but didn't bother questioning him about it. She planned to chalk it up there with the rest of the things she didn't know or didn't understand.

Before she even had her keys out, she saw another envelope, just like the one from last night. The fear in her heart kicked up another notch. Did she touch it, grab it? What was the right thing to do in this instance? As she was bending down to grab the letter, a wave of dizziness washed over her.

Sadly, lack of sleep, stress and worry, working too hard, not eating enough, it all proved to work against her and before she could worry about that too, darkness claimed her.

XxXxX

He watched her as she moved towards her home, a feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him he shouldn't have let her go in alone but he pushed that feeling aside. He was already too involved and the fact that he couldn't figure out why he was involving himself, served to annoy him more than anything.

When she began to bend down, the feeling flared anew and before he registered he was doing it, he was out of the car and make his way to her.

His movements weren't quick enough though, by the time he reached her, she had already crumpled to the ground.

After checking her over, he determined there was no immediate threat.

"This is Dr. Jason Quartermaine; could I speak to Mac Scorpio please?"

"Hold please…"

Barely a moment later and the call was picked up. "This is Mac, what can I do for you?"

"I'm at Elizabeth Webber's house with her. There seems to be another envelope, I think it would be best if you could meet us here."

"Why, just have her bring both letters in."

"I would, but she is currently decorating her front stoop…"

"Excuse me?"

"She passed out sir. As a doctor, I think it would be best to do this in her home, it should offer her a feeling of security."

"Unless she now feels that her home isn't that safe…"

"Good point, but I don't think she is up to running errands. Will you please meet us here?"

"I can do that. I don't suppose you have sterile gloves on you?"

"No, but I am sure she does in her first aid kit. I'll do what I can to rouse her and if she has the gloves, I'll grab the envelope and set it on the table."

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly."

Seeing her dropped keys, Jason quickly opened her door and then gently picked her up and transferred her to the couch.

Her slight groan told him she would be waking up shortly. Not feeling right snooping around, Jason simply sat beside her, holding her hand and softly stroked her wayward curls from her brow.

"Jason…" Elizabeth all but moaned.

"Hey sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?"

"Not so hot, but I suppose fainting like that would be one of the reasons."

"Yes, but not all of them. When was the last time you ate or slept?"

"I had a muffin yesterday…maybe the day before. I don't really know, work was so busy and there wasn't any time to worry about food. As for sleep, it has been a few days, but that is the life of a surgical nurse and working, single mother."

"Why don't you have someone to help you with your son, like a nanny or something? You should also know better than to go so long between eating. Of course the better question would be where is his father so you didn't have to carry the weight of the world on such small shoulders."

He had been expecting another brush off or a non-answer, but the tears, they unsettled him more than he could say. "I'm sorry; I know it isn't any of my business."

When his apology did nothing but cause her to cry harder, he was about to phone someone in his family when he remembered that Mac wanted that letter, but only if he didn't contaminate the evidence, if in fact it was evidence.

"Elizabeth, do you have a first aid kit around here, with gloves?"

Her simple nod was enough, but didn't tell him where he could find what he was searching for. As her eyes connected with his, he saw her trying to pull herself together.

"Pantry…off the kitchen." She managed to say.

Unsure why he did it, he bent over, placed a chaste kiss to her forehead and then continued out of the room.

**XxXxX**

Once she had herself under control, something that was easier to do, when Jason wasn't so close, she sat up slowly, not wanting to risk another fainting spell.

Jason was right, she did know better than to go so long between eating but with so much on her mind as of late, eating has slipped to the wayside.

By the time he made it back to her, she was as composed as she was going to get. She didn't want to admit it, but these letters were causing her more than a little bit of fear.

"Mac said he'd be here soon, I thought it best for him to meet us, instead of the other way around."

"Good thinking, I don't think I'm up to doing much of anything right now."

"Understandable."

When he set a glass of orange juice and some brownies in front of her and encouraged her with a look to eat and drink. He moved back to her front door, with the gloves now on and picked up the letter.

She watched as he was about to shut the door, when a strange man prevented him from doing so, appeared.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Scorpio, we spoke earlier."

"Right, please, come on in."

Jason took his seat beside her again, while Mac sat on the other side of the couch.

"I'm sorry we are meeting under such circumstances Miss Webber, but I am glad you decided to come to me."

"…"

Not sure what to say or how to say it, especially with Jason in the room, she offered a sad smile.

"I did some checking and it seems Mr. Spencer is still in Jail but he is up for parole in five months. Can I see these letters that you have been left?"

"Sure, umm, Jason has the newest one and the other one is by the door on my 'catch-all'."

She watched as he got up and grabbed the first letter, noticing that he was wearing gloves. 'Hmm, her mind offered, not stone unturned…'

When he was done reading the first one, he placed it on the coffee table before taking the one Jason was offering.

"Do I have to know what it says?"

"That is entirely up to you. Although I don't see you as someone who will be able to ignore something this…big, I don't know you but you seem to like answers."

"I don't know, but I supposed avoiding this won't get me anywhere. Somehow he is getting me these letters and since he is still in jail, that means he has someone he trusts who isn't locked up." She said with a sigh. "Let me see it."

Mac stood up and came to sit beside her. Holding the letter carefully so there was no chance of contamination.

_My Sweet Elizabeth, _

_You should know better than to give yourself to others._

_What's mine will always be mine._

_I look forward to the day we can meet again._

_Your skin haunts my dreams and your scent…causes the most wonderful…risings._

_Look for me soon my sweet, I shall taste you again and then some._

_Loving Regards, _

_Lucky_

With shaking hands, she quickly shoved Mac back and darted past him. A moment longer and she would have decorated her kitchen floor with the meager contents of her stomach.

The cold cloth on the back of her neck helped some, but the kindness he was showing her, was like a knife to the heart.

"Listen Jason, I need…I…I have to…"

"Please, no. You don't have to say anything or explain anything."

"But I do, I really do. Please will you-"

Why wouldn't he listen to her? Her fear was going to rear its ugly head again, and she'd go mum and keep the secret if he didn't let her speak.

"Elizabeth, Shhh...I don't have to know what happened. Just know that my whole family will stand behind you in this."

"Jason, you don't understand, please, I need to tell-"

"Not another word, there will be time later for such things, right now, let's get this taken care of, okay?"

She was going to hell; it was as simple as that.

After wiping her mouth, she followed Jason back into her living room.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Scorpio. So how does this work? Can you prove whether or not he is sending these notes to someone outside of the prison?"

"I will do all I can to discover the who and the why and the how, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. If this person is good at his job, the likelihood that we will find any incriminating or damning evidence probably won't be good."

"So…I have to sit around and wait. Fearing for my child's welfare, because there is a potential madman out there?"

"Are you not scared for your own welfare too?"

Seeing the assessing looks, she quickly replied, "Of course I am, I only meant that my son is an innocent. My past should not be coming back to haunt or hurt him."

When the looks didn't go away, she simply lowered her eyes. Now was not the time to get into her inadequacies or sometime feelings of unworthiness.

"I'll get both letters and envelopes to our lab and see if they can pull any prints or DNA. As soon as I know something, I'll let you know. For now, I want you to be vigilant. There is no guarantee that there is a second person involved, but if there is, the both you and your son could be in danger. Try not to go out after dark, if you are out, then have someone walk you to your car. Lock your doors as soon as you arrive."

"So in other words, be very, very scared and don't breathe?"

"Not at all, but in my dealings with people like this, it is always better to be safe than sorry. Also, if it is Lucky sending the letters, then it will be enough to deny parole and keep him indefinitely."

"Mac, is she safe to stay here?"

"Just as safe as anywhere else, sadly if there is another player, then they will stop at nothing to get to her if they so desire. I'd like to suggest getting an alarm system and perhaps some pepper spray."

When her shoulders just slumped, both men shared a look, but it spoke volumes.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. We appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Elizabeth, try not to fear, I am good at my job, and we will protect you. If you get anymore letters, or if anything else happens, please feel free to contact me directly."

"Thanks for coming, it was…nice to meet you. Thanks for the card, I have a feeling it will be needed."

She watched as Jason walked Mac out and then came back to sit with her.

"Why don't you pack an overnight bag, you said you are off for a couple of days. Come stay with us. Grayson will love all the extra attention and that way, you don't have to worry about letters or the noise if you take Mac's advice about getting an alarm system."

"Jason, truly, I couldn't put your family-"

Before she could say anything else, he had his phone to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, almost fearfully.

"Hi Grandfather, I was wondering if you would mind Elizabeth and Grayson staying with us for a couple days. She has some work that needs to be done and I thought it better than Grayson not be disturbed by the noise."

"You are dead meat Mister!" Elizabeth warned.

"Thanks, I'll tell her. See you soon."

"Jason, what were you thinking?"

"I am not above taking matters into my own hands, not when your safety is on the line. Think of it as a slumber party. Go pack, we should get back and if you are feeling well enough, then we can take bother you and Grayson to the zoo and Kelly's."

Not bothering to answer, Elizabeth stomped upstairs and packed a bag for both her and her son. 'Damn bossy, know-it-all Quartermaine's!' Her mind vented.

Her inner coward crowed happily that Jason hadn't listened to her earlier and at the fact that she didn't have to spill her secrets, but coward or not, she now realized, the time was fast approaching. She was going to have to tell the truth.

**XxXxX**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry, I know I was supposed to be updating HHNF tonight, but IPBNE wouldn't let my muse go. The chapter you have all been waiting for! Hope you all enjoy and will share your thoughts with me. Warning for Language and adult situations.

Chapter Twelve

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Although, technically, she wasn't stuck, she was still living at the Quartermaine residence, because everyone thought she was in too much danger.

When she wasn't constantly surrounded by one or more Q's, was when her family descended on her and told her what a mistake she was making, how she was now burdening the entire Quartermaine family with her uselessness.

They never said it in a Quartermaine's presence, they were careful about that, but it didn't stop them from making innuendos when they were around.

It had been four months since Jason and she had spent the night together. Four more months of lying and untruths that was slowly driving her mad.

After another fight with her sister, which was actually more of a revelation, Elizabeth knew it was time to come clean.

All she needed to do was see her mother and then she was going to ask Jason to go away with her, this type of news wasn't something you told in a group setting.

"Why do I need to meet you?"

"Just meet me at the hotel in two hours and then you can continue your downward spiral and goal of ruining another family. God knows you are a home-wrecker, I just…I couldn't fathom how monumentally true that was."

"Mother-"

"Two hours Elizabeth Imogene, not another word, we will talk then and only then."

The dial tone was the end of their conversation she supposed.

'Why do you let these people treat you like this?'

'You think I want to be treated-'

'Grow a backbone, even your subconscious can shut you up…'

'…'

'Exactly!'

Having had enough of her own mind, Elizabeth decided she could prove her subconscious wrong, she'd go to the hotel now and not when she was demanded to make a showing.

Not sure where exactly she was supposed to meet her mother, she decided to try the front desk and to her surprise, was given a key card and room number.

'What the hell is going on?'

"I guess we will find that out soon enough." She said to herself in the empty elevator.

As she entered the suite, she could hear not one but two voices.

"What are you going to do about your daughter? My son has been in jail for years, all because she cried rape. You told me she was a wilting flower, well; her actions didn't speak of such."

"Trust me; she'll not be a problem much longer. Besides, if your son was competent, she would have been dead, not just damaged."

"He has a weakness for small brunettes, that McCall women visits him all the time. Wouldn't he be shocked to know he's doing my sloppy seconds? That girl is talented, I'll give her that."

"Really Luke, you are going to speak of your conquests while you are fucking me?"

"You are the one who has a fetish for naughty things, why would my fucking Sam bother you?"

"It isn't that it bothers me, I know who you speak of, and that woman has had more balls bounce off her face than all of Wimbledon. As for my…fetishes, was it not you who taught me how to like them? You did after all rape your wife and then tried with me, too bad you didn't realize I liked it."

"Well it is a shame your daughter doesn't share in your more morbid side."

"Sarah does, she likes being ganged up on and men to have their way with her. As for Elizabeth, just because she came from my womb Daddy, doesn't mean I consider her my daughter any more than you consider her yours."

Elizabeth had heard more than she cared to ever hear or know…

She ran from the room, a flurry of tears coursing down her scarlet cheeks.

Unaware of where she was going, she simply got in her car and drove. Minutes or hours later, Elizabeth stumbled from her car and made her way inside.

Her mother's words repeating on an endless cycle through her mind. How could she possibly tell Jason the truth now? Maybe she should tell him and let him take her little boy, save him from her.

As she stumbled her way around, bumping into people, but neither hearing or seeing them, her mind finally had enough and sweet oblivion ensnared her and sucked her down into its deep embrace.

**XxXxX**

"Elizabeth, can you hear me? Tell me what happened?"

"Doctor Quartermaine, she's been unresponsive for over an hour now. Her blood work should be back soon. Why don't you finish your rounds and once we know more I'll call you."

"I suppose that will work. If you can't reach me, phone my son, they are good friends and he will want to know either way."

"I will. Don't worry; she is in the best hands."

As Alan left, he felt a great weight settle over his mind and heart.

For over four months they had known the truth and hadn't spoken to Jason about it, hoping that she would do so but every time it looked like she was going to break and spill the 'big' secret, something else would happen.

For all their sakes, he hoped she was going to be okay, it was her secret to tell, but if it came down to it, they would tell Jason the truth and deal with the consequences when they arose.

**XxXxX**

"Miss Webber, it is good to see you awake! How are you feeling?"

"Not very well, I think I have been over doing it lately and pushing myself beyond my limits."

"Well…"

"What do you mean well? Is there something else wrong?"

"Well…"

"Please, after the day I had and the information I now know, please don't be cryptic, what's wrong, am I dying?"

"No, no, nothing like that, it's just…you are…well, four months pregnant."

"I'm what?!"

"Pregnant, didn't you know?"

"Not even a little. Umm, is everything okay with the baby?"

"Well…"

"We've talked about this, don't do this, I am at the end of my rope."

"I'm sorry Miss, I just…I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?"

"Your…your baby is extremely anemic."

"Okay, what does that mean? Do I need to start taking vitamins, eat more red meat?"

"It isn't that simply, if you would just relax, I'll have the specialist come and speak to you."

"Relax? You want me to relax? After a bombshell like that, I'm supposed to think 'oh nuts' and sit back and relax! My child could be in danger and you want me to…Get the doctor now, please."

"Yes Miss."

What had she done? Was it her fault; did her not knowing of the baby's life do this? What kind of horrible woman didn't realize she was pregnant?

When the doctor finally arrived, Elizabeth did nothing more than listen, every time a question would rise, the doctor was answer it.

"Wait, did you say babies?"

"I did yes. Listen, I know you must be scared, but this procedure only has a small chance of miscarriage. The sooner we can start the better; I would like to do the first transfusion today. It normally doesn't require you to stay in the hospital, but since you are under weight and have been under great stress, I think the best bet is to stay for a couple of days, let us do all the tests we need to and then you can go home."

"I need…oh God…I need to call someone, can you have all the information ready and I'll read it over and then we can get started?"

"Not a problem, but please don't put this off too long, the sooner we start this, the sooner your babies can be healthier…"

"It will be today, I promise you that, I just-"

Before she could finish, Jason burst into the room and to her side.

'Oh God, I am going to hell. I am a horrible person, mother, friend…'

'Time to come clean sunshine, it is out of your hands now.'

"I'll let you two have some time together. Remember Miss Webber, time is of the essence."

No sooner than the doctor stepped out the door than she was in Jason's arms and instantly crying, the day proving it could get worse, even while better.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Emily called and told me you collapsed in the middle of the hospital. What is going on, why was Dr. Torres here?"

"Please, I need…I need to tell you some things and we can hash it all out later but the most important thing is… I need…why does this have to be so hard? Please don't hate me, please, I couldn't' take it if you did. I love you, and I know that will probably scare the crap out of you but I have to say it. I never meant for this to happen, I didn't mean to lie…"

"Elizabeth what are you talking about?"

Taking a hold of his hand, she implored him with her eyes to listen and actually hear her.

"Jason, Grayson, he's your son. I never told you because I didn't know who you were to begin with and then it just spiraled from there. I wanted to tell you the truth, but my family kept whispering in my ear how you were just using me and were going to throw me out of your lives after spending time with me and I didn't want to lose my baby boy. I've tried so many times to tell you the truth but I get scared and I run and…"

"How…? Why…?"

His befuddlement was masking the anger, but not enough that she couldn't hear it.

"I'm Carressa, I was trying to let loose and have fun for a night. Ever since that night that Lucky attacked me, I closed off; I became a shell of the person I used to be. I didn't know how to trust or not be scared. So I thought if I went out, not as me, maybe I could let loose and forget my troubles. I…please, you don't understand, I am so sorry."

"Why was Doctor Torres here?"

Her heart was breaking; all of this at once was just too much. How could she possible deal with this all alone?

"Our last night together…I'm pregnant and the babies-"

"BABIES?!"

"Jason, please, not now. They need a blood transfusion. She wants to get started right away. From what she told me, it doesn't take long, and while normally the mother can leave after a few hours, she wants me to stay a few days. She thinks the stress could increase the risk of miscarriage…"

"This worked out well for you didn't it?"

"I…what…Jason? Please don't look at me like that, like you don't even know me, like you can't even stand the sight of me."

"You've kept one child away from me, were you going to do so with these babies too?"

"I didn't even know I was pregnant until just a little while ago. I've been so stressed out, between work; keeping my secret, Grayson and all this bullshit with Lucky…I think I know who's been sending the letters…"

"I don't want to hear it Elizabeth, how can I trust anything you've ever said?"

Knowing she wasn't going to get through to him, she moved out of his arms. Wondering if he even realized he had still been holding her. When she tried to get up, his withering look stalled her.

"Dr. Torres was going to bring the information on this Rh Disease the babies supposedly have and the procedure. Perhaps you would like to go to her and hear everything. If it means anything, I was coming here today to tell you Jason, before I even knew about the babies. I'll never be able to tell you how truly sorry I am. I didn't do this out of maliciousness, I was scared."

"I can't talk to you right now. How can I even be sure those babies are mine?"

"I think Edward and Lila know about Grayson, ask them, I'm sure they've done some research."

"That is supposed to prove anything about this pregnancy?"

"No, I guess it wouldn't but if you believe nothing else, believe this, I have been with two men in my entire life, one by force and one by choice. Go, I know you want to. I'm sorry for my lies…just go."

When the door to her room swished shut, she finally allowed her emotions full control.

She had done this, her lies, her inability to trust. She would deal with the consequences of her lies, so long as they never hurt her son…her kids. When all was said and done, she could lose everything, but she could live…with that, so long as her children were safe, happy and loved, so long as they were protected.

She allowed herself a few more minutes to wallow but after that, she had to pick herself up and dust herself off. A new plan was forming and she couldn't let the tears control her. There would be time for that later, plenty of time for that. Now was time for action though.

Finding her belongings in the closet in the bag they'd been put in, she extracted her cell phone and then cautiously made her way back to bed.

Dialing the number for information, she waited for the automated voice. "Business…Lawyers…Port Charles…"

When she discovered the amount of lawyers, she knew she was going to have to go at this another way.

"Hi Edward… I don't really have time to talk; I was wondering if you and your family have a lawyer on retainer?"

"Is everything alright sweetheart?"

"Yes…No…but I need to know. If you do, could you please have her call me on my cell?"

"I'll do this Elizabeth, but I want an explanation from you soon!"

"I know, you will get it…you all will."

"Expect the call shortly."

"Thank you, I know I don't say it enough, but because of you and your family, you have made our lives better. Thank you Mr. Quartermaine."

"You don't need-"

"I do, and I am sorry for that, but just know, that…thank you."

Before she could give into her tears again, she disconnected the call. There would be time to speak her piece, right now wasn't it. There was too much on her plate and the biggest thing was the health of her babies.

Not even five minutes later, her cell rang.

"Hello, this is Elizabeth Webber."

"Hello Miss Webber, my name is Justice Ward, Mr. Quartermaine asked for me to call you."

"Yes, I need to speak to you, it is very important. Would it be possible for you to draw up custody papers for my son Grayson, for Jason Quartermaine and for the twins I am carrying? I am sure there is a loophole there about custody of unborn children, but I want him to have full custody of his kids."

"Miss Webber?"

"I don't really have a lot of time…Can you hold a moment please?"

"Sure."

She dropped the phone on the bed when Doctor Torres came fully into the room.

"Elizabeth Jason Quartermaine came to talk to me, is it alright to share this information with him?"

"Yes, he is the father after all. How long until you can do the transfusion?"

"We need to type cross you and the babies and make sure we have the right blood for this. Normally parents don't work in these cases, but I think it would be wise to test Mr. Quartermaine, just to be on the safe side."

"Sure, if he will. So, time frame?"

"A couple hours, four at most. You are doing the right thing."

"Finally."

"I'll see you a little later then. I'll be the one doing the procedure. Just remember to stay as calm as possible. Once the procedure is over, we will monitor you for cramping and bleeding…"

"I know, for the signs of a miscarriage."

"Indeed. I'll talk to you later."

When the doctor was gone and her door firmly closed, Elizabeth picked the phone back up.

"Sorry about that Justice."

"No problem, is…everything alright?"

"It will be, I hope. Will you be able to do what I ask?"

"Don't you think I should talk to Mr. Quartermaine?"

"You can if you like but this is time sensitive. I'd like all my ducks in a row, if you will."

"I'll write up your request and bring it by within the hour. I'd try to change your mind, but I think it would be for naught."

"You are right; there is no changing my mind."

"I shall see you shortly then."

Another conversation over with, Elizabeth placed her cell on the nightstand.

She was sure this was going to look like she was trying to buy her way out of her lies, using her son, but she wasn't. She was in the wrong; she was simply trying to right some of them. This way, no matter what happened; Grayson wouldn't be pulled away from his extended family.

She thought about asking the nurse to restrict visitors, but saw that it was illogical. Not many knew she was in here and those that did, were soon not going to want anything to do with her.

With Grayson taken care of and hopefully the twins, which left only one thing for her to think on and just the thought alone was enough to cause her stomach to revolt.

Her half-brother raped her, because her mother and father wanted it…and people wondered why she didn't trust.

Her whole world was falling apart and the only thing she could be thankful for, her kids would be safe, they would get to live a normal life.

Maybe now Jason would take Sarah up on all her flirting and…Would this too be something her sister could hold over her head? Would she get the man that Elizabeth loved, get her kids and the happily ever after too?

With a few hours to wait, she allowed herself to wallow, curse her own stupidity and mistakes. She cried for it all and for all the people she hurt but she wouldn't cry for herself, she didn't deserve that.

"Did you get an earful Elizabeth? Did you not learn it isn't safe to listen at doors or peep in keyholes? I hear some big secrets were exposed today. Looks like the princess has finally fallen off her pedestal couldn't have happened to a more deserving person my darling daughter."

Startled, she wasn't even aware that someone had come in, let alone her mother.

"Why, why do you hate me?"

"It is really quite simple. Your father…no, no, not Jeff, Luke, I gave him a child and he still chose the proverbial Angel of Port Charles. I was good enough to fuck, just not to love or marry. Of course, if I would have known how much he detested children, I wouldn't have bothered, if I had known, I would have aborted you; you have done nothing but brought me grief. Hopefully, I won't have to suffer your ignorance much longer. When the Quartermaine's rally around Jason and take your kids, do the smart thing and run, or something more permanent, either or works for me, because either way, I don't have to suffer you and your…issues. Run little lamb, far and fast. You never know what accidents can be fall someone so…accident prone."

"I-"

"Yes, I know. Poor, poor, pitiful Lizzie, such a disappointment but one I no longer have to deal with. Soon you will be nothing, not even a memory."

She was about to reply, to say what, she wasn't sure, but her mother breezed out as she had in.

Her door opened again and for a moment, she almost wished it was her mother again, but it wasn't, it was Jason…

**XxXxX**


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you all enjoy and will share your thoughts with me. For the one guest who said Elizabeth harmed the babies, she didn't, it is actually a genetic problem and there is nothing she could do about it. I've explained more about the problem in this chapter, and will continue to explain more in coming chapters. But! I am not a doctor, I am using a real disease but I refuse to be confused for straight up facts, I'll bend things when I need to or want to. Hope this helps straight out the communication black hole I left from the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews/faves/follows!

**Chapter Thirteen**

If he were honest, he was just as mad at himself as he was at her. There had been little things for the past few months.

Things she would say or do, that would instantly bring Carressa to the forefront of his thoughts but more often than not lately, when he dreamt, Carressa's blonde locks were now brunette.

He could see the fear in her eyes, could practically feel the tension coiling tighter and tighter within her but there wasn't anything he could do about it, at least he didn't think there was.

After finding the doctor and her explaining that even if he is the father, she would need Elizabeth's permission to share the information, his temper sadly got the better of him.

"I get it oaky, mother's rights and all that shit, but what about my rights?"

"Dr. Quartermaine, your family is well known throughout this hospital and I know you can do almost anything you like and have it come out sunshine and roses. I don't work that way; Elizabeth never explained who the father of her babies was. I can have your blood type crossed to see if you are a viable donor, but since this is a genetic link that comes from the father, your blood probably won't help."

"This…it's…my fault?"

"Let me talk to Elizabeth and I will be right back."

Right back turned out to be twenty minutes, but she was more forthcoming.

Picking up from where she left off, she said, "This isn't something than can be placed with blame."

"Our first supposed child didn't have this problem, so why do the new ones?"

"First pregnancies rarely see it happen, but with second and any after that, the mother's antibodies begin destroying the fetus's red blood cells. First pregnancies don't give the mother a chance."

"So a blood transfusion through the umbilical cord is the only way this can be fixed?"

"In most cases, yes, in severe cases, we have to go in through the uterus and into the baby's abdomen, which is only when the umbilical cord is unreachable."

"What kind of case is this?"

"We don't know yet. I want to find a match before we even get started, the longer I can keep Miss Webber calm and relaxed, the better it is for her and the babies."

"There is a risk to…all of them?"

"The mother, very rarely, but yes, there is a chance of miscarriage."

"I will have more questions; can I come back and talk more to you, when I have a better grasp on things?"

"Absolutely, here is my card, call me and I can meet you, unless I am busy."

"One last question for now, Elizabeth said you want to do this as soon as possible, will this be the only time?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Every two to four weeks, we will need to perform another transfusion, until those babies are safe to deliver."

"So…there is a chance every time of miscarriage? For the rest of this pregnancy, we will be in fear of losing them and possibly her?"

"I wish I could say no, but the truth is, yes, complications can arise. After they are born, we will have to do blood work to make sure they are not still anemic, that there was no liver damage, heart failure, respiratory failure or other complications."

"Thank…thank you Doctor Torres. I need to process; I'll get back to you with any more questions." Jason said and then fled her office.

The woman he was falling in love with, had done nothing but lie. How was he supposed to get over that? Especially when he had been spending so much time with her son, nothing made sense anymore.

He hadn't been sure he wanted any kids, now he was magically the father of soon to be three, possibly? Did he trust her enough to believe any of this?

Knowing he needed another opinion, he called the shrewdest person he knew.

"Grandfather, I need your advice something bad."

"Jason, what's wrong?"

"Could you meet me at the hospital, in my office? There is a lot I need to talk to you about."

"Absolutely, I'll be there in ten, I was just leaving a business meeting."

"Good, great…thanks."

**XxXxX**

"Lila, I think Elizabeth finally told the truth. Jason called, he sounds confused, and angry…I hope we chose to do the right thing, by not telling him."

"We were trying to protect all involved. They were the ones who caused this situation, we may have not shared the facts, but there was only so much we could do love."

"I know, but this has the potential to ruin us all."

"Don't be melodramatic dear. They love each other, if they could just stop fighting it, they'd see this wasn't…just do what you can. We won't take sides unless it is absolutely needed."

"What you mean is, we won't take sides till Jason's Quartermaine side bungles this all up and practically chases her away."

"More or less, just, do the best that you can, I'll be waiting for you."

"Yes dear. I got to go, I'm here."

"Love you, be safe." Lila said with a laugh.

"Funny…" Edwards said, before hanging up.

He knocked on the door and waited for Jason to invite him in.

"Come in."

Taking a deep and fortifying breath, Edward stepped into his office.

"Thank you for coming grandfather."

"No thanks needed my boy, we are family."

**XxXxX**

Not knowing quite where to start, he went with blurting it all out. "Elizabeth's son is supposedly mine and she is supposedly pregnant with twins who are in risk and need a blood transfusion today and every two to four weeks until delivery…there is risk to the mother, minimal but also risk of her miscarrying. She told me the truth when she collapsed in the hospital in little while ago. They aren't sure what caused her to collapse, but they ran a battery of tests and discovered she was pregnant and that her antibodies are killing the twin's red blood cells."

"You keep saying supposedly. How do you not know?"

"Supposedly the two times we were together she was wearing a blonde wig…"

"Did she look that much different?"

"Quite a lot actually and her voice sounded different, like she was trying to not have an accent, but also trying…I don't know…"

"So is there a chance?"

"Possibly…"

"Jason, stop being a Quartermaine for a moment, stop thinking everyone has an agenda. Is she lying or not?"

"I-"

"Hold that thought, I need to take this, I'll be right back."

Jason sat and waited; going over everything he knew and thought he knew. Unfortunately, all it did was give him more time to stew in his anger and feelings of betrayal.

"Sorry about that."

"You know something, don't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know you, normally you'd be screaming about scams and betrayal, but you are sitting there all calm, too calm."

"He's your son Jason and I am sure these new babies are yours as well. Lila and I don't know much, but we do know he is your son. That call, it was from Elizabeth, she wanted our lawyers name."

"Why, so she can try and take my children away from me?"

"I don't think that is it at all, I think she is going to give you custody. Here is some informations slash advice. Elizabeth is a very terrified young woman; she was brutally raped and beaten by someone she thought she could trust. She was left to die in a park but somehow found the will to pull herself out of the bushes and made her way, broken and bleeding, until she was spotted. No one, not her family and no friends, are there to help her heal, she's left alone, abandoned to deal with it all on her own. She steps out of her comfort zone and meets a man, you, they have their night, she finds out she's pregnant, but doesn't know daddy's last name. She goes into labor on the side of the road and people just walk right by her, she and the baby were in distress, it wasn't until a cop happens to see what is going on, that she is rushed to the hospital, and again, alone. She was pregnant and still managed to graduate the top of her nursing class. I think-"

"But grandfather, all she has done since coming here is lie!"

"In one way yes, I suppose you could look at it like that, or perhaps, she hadn't found the right time to tell you the truth. Jason, if she collapsed, I bet you there is a reason behind that and I bet you, it has something to do with her parents."

"What do you mean? They seem okay, I haven't seen them much, but everyone raves about their abilities in an operating room. The brother seems like a stuffed shirt, the sister, a little free with her affections, but pretty."

"That is because you are only looking at the faces they present. I have a couple things going on right now, but I bet you anything, that mother of hers is the reason Elizabeth ended up in the hospital. I've seen her around Luke Spencer lately and something seems…off."

"Are you blowing this up into a conspiracy?"

"Think what you want, but that young woman has never had anyone on her side. She's been through more than most people ever have to imagine let alone survive, but she has. She has the kindest heart and honestly, I don't think she has a vindictive bone in her body, but she is scared and I bet you she's terrified that you or one of us would take her son from her."

"Maybe we should, her actions don't speak of a sane mind."

"Jason Quartermaine! I have never been ashamed of you, but in this moment…Do whatever you want Jason, you always have, but remember this, she is the mother of your children, and I know you love her, you may feel betrayed right now, but how will you feel if the worst happens? How will you feel if the twins die and or Elizabeth? Quartermaine pride is a double edged sword; it can take us far but can also be the cause of our greatest losses. I understand you are angry, but don't you dare take your anger out on her, hasn't she been hurt enough? Isn't that why you moved her into our house when those notes from Lucky started showing up?"

"Maybe she-"

"Don't finish that sentence, otherwise, I will convince her to run and I will make sure you never see her or your children again. Men like us, we don't deserve the Lila's and Elizabeth's, but we love them anyway. Get past your anger, it will serve you no purpose, look deeper Jason. Find the feelings she evokes in you, see the truth that she has been struggling with not telling the truth since you arrived. She was put on probation, because she was arguing with you, why, why do you think she fights you so hard?"

"Because she is a lying and manipulative-"

"I am ashamed to call you grandson right now."

"How would you feel, knowing your son is two and a half years old and not knowing?"

"I'd ask myself why I had unprotected sex not once but twice and didn't even think that a child was a possibility. I'd ask myself why I did the things I did but didn't try very hard to find out the truth. Jason, I've seen the way you look at her, sometimes you look at her like you are seeing a ghost."

"So…this is my entire fault?"

"Pull your head from your ass boy. Your ego will do you no good today. Go, talk to her and actually listen, stop reacting. I understand you are hurt, but remember, so is she and she was just given the information that it is her body trying to hurt her babies, how do you think she'll feel? Remember this, she is a good mother and has done everything for Grayson, he is first in her life, take care when you think about taking her son, the twins aren't here yet, but Grayson loves her like she hung the moon and stars."

"Not like he's had the chance to feel that way about me!"

"You've been in his life for months now, but you still see him as her little boy, even though you two have been moving closer to a relationship, you haven't really tried to have one with him…"

"…"

"I love you Jason, but you have our worst qualities and hold on to them like they are the be all end all."

**XxXxX**

Elizabeth had the documents signed and ready for Jason's signature.

She knew people were going to say she was giving up, but she wasn't, she was insuring her son's life. If something happened to her and she was unable to care for him, there was no way she wanted him to end up with her side of the family.

Preparing for the worst but praying for the best, wasn't really her cup of tea, she'd been so used to getting the worst and trying to live through it that it had become second nature.

Her life was changing, good or bad, she couldn't be sure, but the news of more babies, something she had always wanted, was a blessing in her eyes. She'd gladly give her life for theirs. Hopefully it didn't come to that, but if it did, she'd consider herself blessed.

What hurt the worst though was the fact that she had hurt Jason, made him doubt her. Even though it was her fault, it hadn't been easy, when the truth came out, she was sure she'd be seen as a heartless bitch in all of this, but it wasn't because she didn't have a heart, it was because she cared too much. Was she wrong, yes, but it was done with the best of intentions, even though the road to hell was paved with them.

Jason's arrival was short and sweet after her mother's visit. 'I'm still thinking. I need more time.' Was all he offered, but she could see the anger simmering just below the surface and something else as well, what it was though, she couldn't put a name to it.

'Planning on processing what that woman who calls herself your mother, said?'

"Not right now. My thoughts are better spent elsewhere. There will be a time for that later, and the fact of the matter is, what's the truth?'

'True, that woman wouldn't know the truth if it bit her on her rather large ass…'

'Exactly! Have anything else to offer while I am willing to converse with you?'

'Nope, today has been kind of…hellish; I'll get back on you at a later date. Don't think I'm going soft…everyone deserves a day off.'

'Good, I'm going to sleep…'

**XxXxX**


	15. Chapter 15

A not so bad, bad day, but a not so great day either for dad. It was an in between day, so I guess that is something to be grateful for. (Sorry for not responding to the reviews the last week or so. I promise to get back in the rhythm of it soon) Thank you for all your kind words, thoughts and prayers for my dad. They positively mean the world to both of us. he get a big old goofy grin whenever I tell him about your thoughts/prayers/words! You guys are absolutely the best!

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I know you were expecting Jason to come back, but I spoke to him a little while ago. He said there were a few things he needed to do but would be back later."

"Yeah…okay. Umm….can you give him these papers when he comes back. Your lawyer was very quick. Seems like a nice man, kept trying to convince me to go with shared custody not full custody for Jason. I think this way will be best. Grayson has had the chance to get to know him and will trust him…"

"Elizabeth, do you really think you have to go to these extremes?" Edward asked.

"You know, I don't know much anymore, but I have to do what is best for my children, not for me. They must come first, this…it is the right thing to do."

She could see that he was gearing up for another debate but just didn't have the heart to do so.

Giving the old dog a bone, she said, "I could have absquatulated, but knew that would be wrong, I could even say I am lugubrious, but that is neither here nor there, what it all boils down to is this, I've been mendacious, pusillanimous…and I've labyrinthine this issue over and over in my head but could never come up with the right time…thing to say something. For that, I will be forever sorry-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is time for the procedure Elizabeth."

"Of course, we shouldn't waste another moment. I take it everything is in order then?"

"Yes, Jason's blood won't work, but we did find a good match. These situations are so sticky and using the father's blood in this instance, wouldn't get the desired effect that we are looking for. "

"Oh…okay…well, let's go…"

"The porter will be here shortly to move you. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks Doc. Well…looks like it is my time to go. Thanks for coming and seeing me Edward, it means more than you could possible know. Was there…anything else you wanted?"

"My sweet girl, thank you for giving me some positively splendid words. Try not to despair, I know things seem positively bleak right now, but have faith. This…situation will have a panacea too, don't think it won't. I had thought to ask you something, but it is of no never mind right now. Just…stay positive."

When he bent over and placed a grandfatherly kiss to her forehead, it took everything within her not to breakdown and cry.

Knowing that after the procedure, she'd have more than enough time to cry, she'd be alone…

"Thank you Edward…I-"

Her words were once again cut off as another person entered the room, this one pushing a gurney.

"Hello Miss Webber, can I get your date of birth and your full name?"

After rattling it off, she gave a final smile to her elderly visitor.

"Can you make it to the bed on your own or would you like assistance?"

"Nonsense young man, she's in a hospital bed for a reason, of course she will need assistance…I swear, today's youth…moronic, idiotic, useless…"

Before the porter could even move to Elizabeth side, Edward moved to hers and scooped her slight frame into his arms and over to the gurney.

After he placed another kiss to her forehead and bid her good luck. Elizabeth found herself being pushed down the hallway to the service elevator.

For just a moment, she would have sworn she saw Jason but figured it was just her overly hopeful heart playing tricks on her.

She'd travelled these hallways and elevators numerous times while working here, but being on the other end, made everything seem more ominous, more final.

"It shouldn't be long now, when they are ready for you, they'll come and get you. Try not to move around too much, I'd hate to have Old Man Q come after me because you got hurt or something."

"Don't worry, I have nowhere to be…at the moment, but right here."

"Good, good. See you later."

XxXxX

Jason watched as she was pushed out of his sight and was about the head back to the elevator, when he saw his grandfather turn down a hallway he had no business being in. Curious in spite of himself and the situation he currently found himself in, he followed.

He just managed to hide himself behind a slightly closed door when his grandfather and a man he had never seen before suddenly reappeared.

Luck must be on his side in this instance, because he could hear their conversation quite well.

"Yes I know you don't want to do this and yes, I heard all about this being an invasion of privacy but that is neither here nor there. I need this information, I can't tell you why but I believe it may save a young woman's life."

"So you've said. Do I even want to know where you got these other samples?"

"Probably not, just leave it at don't ask and I won't tell, it is safer this way."

"Well…you've given me four samples, Miss X…how original. Mrs. C, Mr. J and Mr. L, what exactly are you wanting to find out?"

"I need to know who the mommy and daddy are…is it C and J or C and L or J and ? or…"

Jason was completely gobsmacked. Why in the world was his grandfather trying to find something like this out? Whose paternity was so important that his grandfather would go to all this trouble?

"Let me guess, you want these as quickly as possible too? You do know I work for the hospital and have other things I need to be doing, right?"

You are being paid very well Mr. Jett; don't act like this is a hardship. Do the work and you get paid, simple as that! I shall be back for the results in the morning, don't disappoint me."

Jason heard the other man leave. Knowing he should stay where he was, but unable to deny his curiosity, he revealed himself. Oh, he'd seen that look on his grandfather's face once or twice before, he ruminated.

"Why am I not surprised to see you?"

"Because the same blood flows through both of our veins…"

"There is that but…it is so much more than that too. Jason, why?"

"Why what?"

"You can play dumb all you want but we both know you are here hoping to accomplish…something. Have you decided that you are going to rip her whole life apart, just so your fragile little…gargantuan ego, won't be hurt a little?"

"You don't know what you are talking about. You keep acting like this is all my fault, like I can do no right, but-"

"Save your buts Jason, they will get you nowhere with me. I'm on her side, no matter what. After everything I told you, her rape, her abandonment, her difficult labor, that wall of ice around your heart, it didn't even begin to melt. Let me ask you this and then we will leave it alone. Why are you blameless in all of this?"

"I'm not, it isn't like that, its just-"

"Edward…Jason…what are you two doing here? Have you heard about Elizabeth?" Monica asked

"That she's in the hospital?"

"No, well, yes…that too but no…she was having a procedure done, I don't know what, I didn't want to pry but something went wrong. They just brought her back to her room."

"What's…oh God…what's wrong?" Jason asked fearfully. Images of her miscarrying dancing in his head, his chance at seeing the babies, at seeing Elizabeth again, were vanishing before his eyes.

He hadn't even realized that he was moving as he was talking and thinking but he was speed walking back in the direction of her room.

"Jason, wait…slow down."

"Why?"

"Jason…"

"You need to start talking mom, before my heart beats right out of my chest. What was I thinking? Why was I being such an ass?"

"I don't know what you are talking about but…Jason, she's in a coma!"

As he neared Elizabeth's room, he saw Doctor Torres.

"What the hell is going on? You said that there was a possibility of miscarriage; you never said anything about a coma! What is going on, please, you have to tell me."

The horrible thoughts racing through his mind continued to pick up speed the longer the doctor said nothing. All his negative and harsh thoughts were replaying over and over in his head. Like his thoughts and deeds in the last few hours were what caused this…

"Mr. Quartermaine…Elizabeth gave you her power of attorney, she thought it best, in case there were any complications. To be honest, the procedure went really well. We were letting her rest before transferring her back to her room, when her monitors went haywire and then she slipped into a coma. There isn't a single reason for her to have slipped into a coma, but she's in one, there is no doubt."

"What about the babies?"

"As far as we can tell, they are doing okay. It is still early and there is still a chance for complications to arise in that area. I just…I don't know what is going on. I'll do all I can, but this is someone else's field of expertise."

"So, she'll be shoved off on to someone else and I'll get the runaround again…"

He knew he was being unfair, but things that seemed huge only minutes ago…now seemed inconsequential. Edward was right, he did…does love Elizabeth, his pride and ego were the only thing standing in his way. He should have been by her side when she was being taken for the procedure, he should have been telling her only positive things. Instead, he let the mother of his children go into a semi-dangerous procedure with uncertainties…

"What the hell is going on? What do you mean Elizabeth is pregnant, babies? Jason?"

"Grandfather, can you…please fill her in, I'm going to Elizabeth, she needs me."

"Don't worry, I'll handle this. You take care of our girl, okay?"

"Not a problem. Consider my head removed from my ass."

He couldn't stand there any longer, he needed to see her, touch her…he was such a fool.

As he pushed into the room, he came to a halt. She looked so tiny in that bed, so pale and alone. He'd done that.

"I am so sorry Elizabeth, so sorry." He cried and then realized, he was in fact crying. It was his turn, the guilt was overwhelming.

'You can't do this! I have to make it right! Please God, don't take her away. She's needed by a lot of people. I love her…'

XxXxX


End file.
